A Crime of Passion
by YoominC16
Summary: Follow along as the McMahon, Orton, Del Rio, Anoa'i, and Hart families fight for power and to stay on top of the North American crime syndicate. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Full Summary: **_Follow along and watch as the big 5 crime families in North America fight for power and to stay on top of the hill: The McMahons, in their determination to stay on top, work with the Ortons to put a plan together that would give them access to the southern ports that the Del Rio and Anoa'i families hold also and cut into the large piece of the drug trade the Del Rio and Anoa'i families have, The Harts just want that rivalry to stay south of the Canadian border, and Seth wants to know why he has to attend the big family meeting when he isn't even involved in the family business._

_**Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. **_

**Warning: This story contains m/m slash, femslash, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, domestic violence, character death, adult language, themes, and suggestions.**

**A/N1: If you read The Maid in Tampa, then you know I said I was working on a Crime fiction story. Well this is it, so please read and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>The McMahons<strong>

"Your coffee, sir." The butler said as he placed the white and gold coffee cup down on the oak wood board meeting table. Vince McMahon, alpha and leader of the McMahon family, looked up from his newspaper and thanked his butler before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You use different coffee beans?" Vince asked and the butler nodded. "I like these, throw the old ones out and continue to use these." Vince ordered and the butler nodded.

"Right away, sir." The butler said and turned to leave the room but before he could leave Eric Bischoff-McMahon, omega and spouse of Vince McMahon entered the room.

"Good morning." Eric said to Vince and the butler. "Can you bring me coffee as well?" Eric asked and the butler nodded and quickly left the room. Eric went over and kissed Vince on the lips before sitting down. "How are you feeling dear?" Eric asked and Vince let out a loud and long sigh.

Today, they would be leaving their home and going to Florida for the annual "Family Meeting." Every year, all five crime families would get together and discuss business. By openly discussing business with one another, this kept the families from stepping on each other's toes and intruding on their territory. It kept the fights and killings down. The meeting location rotated every year because a different family hosted the meetings every year.

"What will be so bad about this year from the last?" Eric asked and Vince looked up from his newspaper and over at Eric.

"Oh, I don't know…the fact that the fucking Samoans are hosting it." Vince said and Eric rolled his eyes. The McMahons and the Anoa'i families have always had a tense relationship because of the Anoa'i family's control over the southern ports. The tensions grew when a member of the Del Rio family married a member of the Anoa'i family, which gave the Anoa'i and Del Rio family complete control of the south, southwest, and west coast ports. In order for the McMahon family to smuggle drugs and people into the country, they either had to have the shipments make the long journey up the east coast or pay an outrageous amount of money to the Anoa'i or Del Rio family to use their ports.

"Well old man Del Rio died…this could be an opportunity for you to make a new deal with Alberto." Eric suggested and Vince shook his head.

"No. I'm sure Alberto's father left him precise instructions and if he has half the amount of smarts his old man had, then he'll follow those instructions to the letter." Vince explained and let out a growl. "Fucking Samoans and fucking Mexicans…there was a time when we owned them."

"Vince." Eric said sternly. He wasn't in the mood to hear one of his husband's racist rants.

"What? I'm just saying…" Vince trailed off as he flipped the page of the newspaper. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. Vince was a smart and powerful man, Eric had always been attracted to the power, but there were parts of Vince that weren't so attractive…like his racist nature. "I talked to Shane yesterday…" Vince mentioned and Eric perked up at the mention of his middle child. Shane McMahon was their beta son. Since Shane was the middle child and a beta, he always felt like he had something to prove to his parents. He had to show that he was tough enough to be apart of the McMahon crime family. The attitude that he held, of constantly having to prove himself, meant that he was gone a lot making deals and doing dirt in order to impress his father.

"You talked to Shane?" Eric questioned and Vince nodded. "What did he say?" Eric asked and Vince sighed.

"He wants to start his own family." Vince confessed and Eric groaned.

"Goddamn it, Vincent." Eric groaned. "He can't start his own family. It's too dangerous. The drug game is already running thin." Eric explained.

"I know." Vince started. "That's why I told him that we'd discuss it at the meeting. We'd put it up for a vote and then I'll tell him the results."

"You aren't really going to put this up for a vote, are you?" Eric asked and Vince shook his head.

"God no." Vince said. "Ata would chop off my balls if I even brought the idea up…I'm going to tell Shane that we brought it up for a vote and they voted no." Vince said and Eric let out a groan. He didn't like lying to his children. Vince leaned over the table and took Eric's hand. "Eric, this is what's best for business."

Eric nodded. "I know, I know…when we get back from this meeting, we have to make shit right with Shane. You gotta start treating him like an equal…like how you treat Hunter and Stephanie." Eric explained and Vince nodded.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley McMahon is the oldest son, alpha, and the heir to the McMahon family throne. When Vince dies, because he'll never just step down, Hunter will take over the family. Stephanie Marie McMahon, only daughter and also an alpha, will be in the number two and Shane was always destined to be a distance number three. When it came to alpha, beta, and omegas, Vince was very old fashion. He believed alphas were the physically imposing leaders of the family, omegas were the intelligent child bearing nurturers and betas were just betas. They were only average and only good to do average jobs. Eric knew that when Shane was born and declared a beta at birth, he would never have a fair shot in this business. Eric would have rather had an omega child than a beta. At least then, Vince would have seen something useful in that child. Omegas were not only known for their fertility and nurturing ways, but omegas usually had above average intelligence. Some of the greatest scientist and innovators were omegas. Vince would have used an omega child to do the books or work on contracts. Vince just used Shane to do pick ups and drop offs. Vince doesn't trust him to handle anything bigger. He won't even let Shane go to the annual family meeting. When Shane was younger, Eric tried to steer him away from the business because of his unfair chance in running anything in the business. He tried to convince Shane to go to college and have a different career, but the pull of fast and easy money was too strong and Shane was attracted to the business like a moth to a flame.

"Where are our other children?" Vince asked as he looked at his watch. "They know we have that thing with the Ortons." Vince said and Eric smiled. The best thing about the family meetings is that he would be able to see his twin sister Elaine Orton. When Eric married Vince and Elaine married Bob Orton, it solidified the McMahon-Orton relationship. The two families always had each others backs and did whatever they could for one another.

"They'll be here soon." Eric said. "They know this is important." Eric reasoned and a few moments later, the door to the room opened and Vince looked over to see his oldest son walk in.

"Hunter." Vince said and stood up and hugged his son. He was so proud of his alpha son. He was big, strong, and had an amazing omega by his side. He had no doubt that Hunter would be able to lead this family into success.

"Pops, how are you man?" Hunter asked as he hugged his dad. Vince stepped back to look at his son and smiled.

"I'm fine." Vince said. "I'm ready to get this meeting shit over with." Vince said and Hunter nodded in agreement. Vince then moved over to hug his son's omega.

"Dean, how are you?" Vince said and hugged Dean. Dean Ambrose McMahon had really grown on Vince over the years. The boy came from the streets of Ohio and since he was raised on the streets, he didn't act like a typical omega. He wasn't docile, delicate, and submissive. He was strong and dominant. Dean reminded him of Eric. Dean loved his husband and would obey him, but he didn't just roll over and take anything. Dean had a lot of say in what he and Hunter did.

"I'm good pops." Dean said before moving to hug Eric. Eric hugged Dean and smiled.

"You seem to be losing weight. You need to get those hips bigger if you want carry a healthy child." Eric teased.

"Pa, please…come on." Hunter said as he hugged Eric. Vince and Eric had been pressuring Hunter and Dean to have kids for some time now. Vince and Eric weren't getting any younger and they wanted grandkids.

"Alright, alright." Eric said in defeat and let Hunter go and sit by Dean.

"Where is your sister?" Vince asked.

"I'm right here." Stephanie called out from the doorway. Vince smiled and went over to hug Stephanie and then went to hug AJ Lee McMahon, Stephanie's wife and omega. Stephanie and AJ had more of a traditional relationship. Stephanie was the dominant alpha and AJ was a more docile omega. AJ rarely spoke out or against Stephanie but when she did, she always had a good point to make. AJ was highly intelligent and slightly crazy, but Vince assumed that's why Stephanie liked her.

"AJ, can you get the Skype shit up and running?" Vince asked and AJ nodded.

"Sure, Vince."

* * *

><p><strong>The Del Rios<strong>

"Yeah Ata, we're ready to go. We're just waiting on Rey to get here. We're all going to drive from my house to the air strip." Alberto explained to the Samoan woman on the other end of the line. "Hunico is going to stay with Joseph…" Alberto explained and then let out a laugh. "I'll make sure Ricardo brings the pictures. Love you too, see you then…bye." Alberto said and hung up the phone and laid back in his chair.

Alberto sighed as he thought about the family meeting that was scheduled to take place. He was excited and nervous to go. He had been to these meeting in the past, but this was the first time that he would actually be sitting at the table making decisions. Alberto's father died from an unknown illness a few months ago and Alberto took over immediately following his death. Alberto always felt that the circumstances surrounding his father's death were weird, but Alberto left it alone and buried his father and his suspicions with him, but the alpha was still reeling from his death. Alberto's father, Jose, was Alberto's best friend and Alberto loved his father dearly. He also wanted to make his father proud by running this family the right way and making them even more successful. He was always worried that he'd disappoint him. His father had a great vision for his family and Alberto wanted to see that vision through.

"Hey baby." Alberto looked toward the door when he heard a voice and smiled at his husband standing in the doorway. Alberto watched as Ricardo Rodriguez Del Rio walked across the room and sat down in Alberto's lap. "You okay, baby?" Ricardo asked and Alberto nodded and kissed his omega on the lips. Ricardo was the love of Alberto's life. The two had been together since high school and Alberto knew in grade ten that he would marry Ricardo. It also helped that Alberto's father loved Ricardo as well. Jose put Ricardo's supply chain and logistics management degree to good use and Ricardo was able to put in place a supply chain that allowed drugs to flow from around the world to Mexico cheaply. These drugs could then be distributed in the Americas for cheaper prices, giving them more market share and more money. This allowed the Del Rios to become major players in the criminal underworld and got them their seat at the annual conference.

The Del Rios also were involved in the sex industry, both the legal and illegal sides. The Del Rios owned and operated a legit porn studio called El Patron Pictures. El Patron not only produced porn movies, but also produced sex toys, magazines, and had a pay per view television channel. The studio was at first just used to embezzle money made through illegal practices through the studio and wasn't looked at too much, but Alberto built up the studio and now the studio was making millions of dollars a year. The Del Rios also dealt in prostitution. They had brothels on both sides of the border, but it was much easier to run the brothels in Mexico because prostitution was legal in some areas of Mexico and in the areas were is wasn't legal, Alberto could always pay them off with a bribe. All of their businesses were doing good and they were making a ton of money. "Tell me what's on your mind baby." Ricardo pressed Alberto and Alberto gave in with a sigh.

"I'm just thinking about my dad, amor." Ablerto answered and Ricardo nodded.

"I miss him too and Joseph misses his grandpa." Ricardo said. "But Jose would want to think of him during the good times." Ricardo reminded Alberto. Ricardo was right, he was always right.

"Hey lovebirds, sorry I'm late." A voice from the door called out and Alberto and Ricardo looked up to see Alberto's cousin, Rey Mysterio, come through the door. Alberto's father and Rey's mother were brother and sister, making Alberto and Rey first cousins, but Alberto and Rey referred to one another as brothers. They grew up together and formed a close bond over the years, a bond that only brothers could share.

Alberto chuckled and shook his head. "You're always late." Alberto joked as he looked at Rey. Rey was very unusual for an alpha. Alphas were normally tall and physical imposing. Male alpha's stood at least six feet tall and weighted well over two hundred pounds, but Rey was only about five feet seven inches tall and only weighted one hundred and seventy pounds. His attitude and demeanor was also different from a normal alpha. Alphas were naturally extroverted, they liked to be seen and heard when they walked into a room and wanted their presence to be felt, while Rey was an introvert. Rey was also sweeter and kinder than the average alpha, but Rey still had the dominance streak that all alphas have.

"Well, I'm here now so lets go." Rey said and the couple nodded and stood up. The trio left Alberto's office and walked down the hall to the living room, where Joseph and Hunico were playing together.

"Joseph." Ricardo called out and Joseph looked up and ran over to his parents. Alberto smiled and picked up Joseph and hugged him before looking his son over. He was amazed at how much his son looked like him.

"You know, me and your papa are going to Miami for the meeting-." Alberto started but was quickly cut off.

"Why can't I go?" Joseph asked and Alberto laughed. He could see Joseph's alpha coming out.

"Because you're five." Ricardo said before kissing Joseph's cheek. "We'll bring you some goodies back and Ata's love." Ricardo reasoned with Joseph and Joseph nodded.

"Tell aunt Ata I love her." Joseph said and Alberto said he would before kissing Joseph's forehead and put him down.

"See you later, son." Alberto said before talking Ricardo's hand. "Hunico, call if you need anything." Alberto called out before leaving the living room and walking outside to the car with Ricardo and Rey.

"I can't wait to see Rosa." Rey said as he slid into the black limo that would take the trio to the airstrip. Rosa is Rey's little sister and she is married to Ata's nephew, Jey Uso-Anoa'i. This marriage made the relationship between the Del Rios and the Anoa'I families tighter and stronger than ever. Rey hates to think what would be come of the their family's relationship with the Anoa'I family if Jey and Rosa ever broke up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her…I miss her." Alberto spoke as he looked out the window and watched the scenery change as the limo took them from his home to the airstrip, where he would have to play nice and pretend to be someone else for a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ortons<strong>

Randy Orton grinned at himself in his rearview mirror as he sat in his car in front of his parent's home. They would be having a meeting with their in-laws before flying to Miami to have the annual family meeting. He was looking forward to seeing his in-laws. He always admired the McMahons, especially Vince. Vince was an aggressive and ruthless alpha and Randy always strived to be more like him. He always felt like his own father, Bob Orton, was too weak to be an alpha. When he was younger, he often thought his father was actually a beta because he was just too average to be an alpha. Randy tore his eyes away from his own reflection and looked over at Dolph, his omega. Dolph and Randy weren't married, but Randy considered Dolph to be his. He knew the little blond omega wasn't going anywhere.

"We are having a meeting with the McMahons, so you go upstairs and hang-out with Seth until we finish." Randy ordered and Dolph nodded.

"Yes, Randy." Dolph said. Dolph knew better than to say anything else. He didn't want to be backhanded by Randy. Randy smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips to Dolph's cheek.

"Lets go." Randy said and the couple got out of the car and walked up to the door. Randy knocked on the door and waiting only a few seconds before the door opened and he was greeted by her mother.

"Randy, Dolph." Elaine said and reached up and hugged the both of them. "Come in, come in." The omega exclaimed and Randy and Dolph entered the home.

"Where's Seth?" Randy asked.

"Upstairs, in his room." Elaine answered and Randy looked over at Dolph and pointed to the stairs, which Dolph quickly climbed and went up to Seth's room. Elaine sighed and looked back at Randy. She hated how her son treated Dolph, but she was an old school omega. It wasn't her place to get involved in their relationship.

"Come on." Elaine started. "Lets go to your dad's office and start."

Seth Rollins Orton sighed as he laid across his bed. He didn't understand why he had to go to the family meeting this year. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the family business. Sure, the Ortons owned a few legit businesses but the majority of the money came from drugs and Seth wanted no part of the illicit trade. Seth was going to Saint Louis University and was studying to become a medical examiner. The twenty-one year old omega was in the second year of medical school and he loved every minute of it. While for most people medical school was stressful and difficult, Seth felt it liberating. It was liberating him from his family and their business.

"Seth…" Dolph called out from the door and Seth sat up on his bed and looked over at Dolph and smiled.

"Dolph!" Seth exclaimed and held his arms open as Dolph walked over to him and hugged Seth. Dolph sat down on the bed as Seth pulled away and looked Dolph over. Seth saw the bruises on Dolph's neck and sighed.

"You should leave my brother." Seth said as he reached up and touched Dolph's neck. Dolph quickly pulled back and sighed. There was no love loss between Seth and Randy. They were always at odds growing up and they were never close. If Randy dropped off the face of the Earth, Seth wouldn't care.

"Seth…" Dolph said and looked up at Seth. "Randy loves me."

Seth scoffed. "Yeah…I'll be sure to say that when I read the eulogy at your funeral."

"Hey." The two omegas looked up when they heard a voice at the door and saw Randy standing there. "Let's go." Randy said. Seth and Dolph slid off the bed and Seth grabbed his bag before following Randy and Dolph downstairs and out the door to a meeting he knew nothing about and had no desire to learn anything about.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harts<strong>

Bret Hart stood on his balcony and looked out at the vast amount of land on his estate. The alpha just loved looked at his estate and appreciate everything he had, especially after his recent scare with death. The alpha suffered a stroke last year and had recovered from it beautifully. The doctor told Bret that he had the fastest recovery he had ever seen. Bret credited his speedy recovery to his husband, Shawn. The omega turned into a mother hen and made sure Bret took his medication and was well rested. Bret credited his speedy recovery to Shawn.

"Guess who." A voice rang out behind him as a pair of hands covered his eyes. Bret let out a chuckle and reached up to remove the hands from his eyes and turned around to look at his husband. Shawn smiled before quickly kissing Bret on the lips. "Everything is packed and ready to go, just waiting on the children." Shawn explained and Bret sighed.

"I don't even know why we have to go." Bret said. "It's not like we compete with them." Bret explained. While the other four families were in the drug and sex business, the Harts were only in the weapons business. The Harts were weapons traffickers. The Harts had a legal weapons manufacturing business that had a major contract with the Canadian military. They supplied the military with the weapons they need and they would sell any extra weapons to other groups. They primarily sold their excess supply to the Irish Republican Army, or the IRA.

"You know they're going to want to talk about their contracts with you." Shawn mentioned and Bret nodded. Since the Harts weren't in the drugs and sex business, the Harts allowed the other four families to do business in Canada, for a fee. Bret split Canada up and gave each of the four families a piece of territory for them to sell their drugs and prostitutes in and every month, Bret took ten percent of whatever was earned. Bret wasn't so sure about the deal at first, but it turned out to be a very profitable deal.

"I thought you said you were collecting pa." A voice called out and the couple turned around to see their oldest son, Christian, and his beta wife, Paige, walking towards them. The alpha child was second in command and would take over the illegal operations when Bret retired or died. Christian and Paige reminded Bret a lot of himself and Shawn. They were book smart, but they had more street smarts than anything else. They were tough and could handle anything that came at them. He knew they would be ready for the hard life the underground world offered.

"I told you they were up here talking." Another voice rang out and this time it was Bret and Shawn's youngest son, Adam. Adam was their omega child and was head of the weapons manufacturing company. Adam and his alpha husband, Chris Jericho, ran the company and kept everything in shape. Adam and Chris shared a business six sense that neither Bret or Shawn ever had. They just knew what to do and when to do it when it came to the company. Adam preferred to not be involved with the illegal side of things, but stepped up when he had to.

"Can we just get this show on the road?" A female voice said and Shawn looked over Christian shoulder to see their alpha daughter, Natalya and her omega wife, Eva Marie. Bret smiled as he looked at Eva. Bret really doubted the girl when he first saw her. The way she acted and dressed made Bret think she was one of those rare stupid omegas, but he happened to be a real asset to the family. She held a masters in biochemistry and was working on her doctorate. With her skills, she could manufacture biochemical weapons that could be sold at a high price on the black market.

"Alright, alright…lets go." Shawn said as he took Bret's hand and they both led their family out the door, wondering what Tampa would offer them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Anoa'I Family<strong>

"Make sure you bring those picture…alright Alberto, I love you…see you soon. Bye-bye." Ata Anoa'I hung up the phone and smiled as she walked into her living room to see her family setting up everything. Ata just loved hosting the family meetings. The alpha female loved the opportunity it gave her to show off and provide the Anoa'I family was the dominate family. She especially loved to show off in front of the McMahons. She hated Vince with a passion and honestly couldn't wait until he died. Ata watched as her sons picked up a piece of furniture and started to move it against the far wall.

"No, not that wall. The left wall!" Ata called out and both boys huffed. "Don't you huff at me Dwayne and Roman." Dwayne Anoa'I, also know as Rock, was Ata's only biological child. Her alpha son was expected to take over after Ata died, because she would never retire, and Dwayne was more than ready to take over for her. He was already doing so much when it came to their drug trade. Roman Reigns-Anoa'I was technically Ata's nephew, but Ata raised Roman as her own when Roman's mother, Ata's sister, and father were killed twenty-five years ago. Ata's sister's death had been a hired hit. Ata always suspected the McMahons for ordering the hit on her sister, because her sister was in the process of securing a relationship with the Venezuelans that would have disrupted the McMahon's flow of drugs, but Ata never had enough evidence to order a retaliation hit so Ata just kept search for the evidence and burying the pain of the hit deep down inside. Roman was an alpha, and like Dwayne, he was more than ready to handle to challenges that came along with the life. Roman was always more serious and intense that Dwayne, which came in handy many times. No one dared to mess with Roman or anyone close to him, for fear of what he would do.

"Anyone want food?" Ata turned around to see her son-in-law, Evan, staring back at her holding a platter of finger foods. Ata chuckled and took the platter from Evan and sat it down on the table.

"I should have known you were in their cooking, you just can't stay off your feet Evan." Ata said and then went to help the seven months pregnant omega sit down.

"I just get so bored. I have to do something." Evan said and grabbed a mozzarella stick and started to munch on it. Dwayne and Roman dropped the couch off in its spot and went over to the food. Dwayne went to sit next to Evan and placed his hand on Evan's bump. Ata smiled as she watched them interact. She just the love between them and she was so happy that Dwayne had found someone to spend his life with. Evan was exactly what Ata had hoped for in a son-in-law, now if she could only find someone for Roman. Ata looked over at Roman and watched him eat a chicken wing. Roman had always been a bit of a loner, and Roman was always quick to say he didn't want a romantic relationship, but Ata was determined to find someone for him.

"We're here!" Ata heard two voices call out and a smile spread across her face when she saw her twin nephews walk into the living room carrying pans of what Ata assumed was food. The beta twins, Jimmy and Jey, were much sillier than Roman and Dwayne and were very carefree. Ata didn't know how they were able to have that attitude, being the family enforcers, but Ata didn't question it. A few seconds later, Rosa and Naomi appeared by the twins. Rosa Del Rio-Anoa'I was married to Jey and Naomi was engaged to Jimmy. They would be getting married in a few months.

"Where should we put everything mama?" Jey asked.

"They're a lot more." Jimmy added and Ata stood up and walked over to them.

"Bring everything to the kitchen." Ata said and they followed her like ducklings into the kitchen and sat everything down.

"You ready for this meeting mama." Jey asked and Ata nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ata answered. "After all, I was born for this."

"Lets just hope everyone stays in line." Jimmy said and Jey nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry." Ata said. "These things always run smoothly." Ata reassured them.

"But if something does happen, we have a backup plan, right?" Jey asked and Ata gave him a wide smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the start to A Crime of Passion. Please tell me what you think, things will definitely pick up in the later chapters. I don't currently have a set updating schedule. I will try to update as quickly as I can but I get really busy sometimes and I just won't have time to write.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. Hatching a Plan

_AJ quickly finished setting up everything in the large boardroom before pressing the call button on Skype. A few seconds later Bob, Elaine, and Randy Orton popped up on the screen. The McMahons and the Ortons exchanged pleasantries before they got down to business._

_"You know we're all flying out for this Family Meeting today and we have to do something about those high taxes Ata and Alberto are making us pay to use their ports…it's ridiculous." Bob Orton complained and Vince agreed._

_"I know but we can't just bring it up and ask them to lower the taxes." Vince started. "Ata will just flat out say no, and Alberto will follow along with whatever she does." Vince explained and everyone nodded in agreement. "If anything, they'll try to charge us more."_

_"I was thinking…" Randy chimed in and everyone turned their attention to Randy. "Why don't we marry into the family?" Randy asked and everyone laughed._

_"Marry into the family?" Vince asked. "And how do we do that?" _

_"I mean…" Randy trailed off. "We have two single members of our families…Shane and Seth and I know Roman and Rey are single. Hunico is single too, but I'm not sure if he's coming this year. What if we pushed them together?" Randy suggested._

_"Well, Shane isn't coming so it would have to be Seth." Vince said, immediately agreeing with the idea. "Do you think Seth would go for this?" Vince asked and Randy chuckled._

_"Hell no." Randy said. "Seth doesn't even want to go. We can't tell him what we're going to do. We just have to push him in the right direction." Randy explained and everyone agreed…well, everyone except Dean._

_Dean leaned over to whisper in Hunter's ear. "I don't like this Hunter." Dean said. "I can't lie to my friend." Dean explained and Hunter sighed. _

_"We have to do this…for us, for the family." Hunter said as he tried to reason with Dean. "Just think, Seth could fall in love and have a family of his own all because of us." _

_"All because of our lies." Dean retorted and Hunter leaned forward and gave Dean a sweet kiss on the lips. _

_"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hunter said and gave Dean a small smile. Dean returned the smile, but still felt uneasy about everything. A thousand questions were running through his mind, with the main one being: What would happen if someone found out about this plan?_

_"Hey, you lovebirds!" Vince called out and Hunter and Dean turned their attention back to the group. "So, are you guys in?" Vince asked and Dean reluctantly put his hand in Hunter's hand and Hunter smiled and looked over at his father. _

_"We're in."_

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as he stepped off the private jet. He quickly slipped on his sunglasses as the hot Miami sun beat down on his face. As he looked out, he could see the Orton family waiting for them in the airport hub. Seth smiled and waved at Dean and Dean returned the smile and wave. Dean still didn't like the idea of pushing Seth toward a relationship with the strong Samoan or the small Mexican, especially since it wasn't for Seth's benefit. Dean considered Seth to be one of his best friends, and Dean couldn't help but think about what would happen if Seth found out about this plan. Dean was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.<p>

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he looked down at his omega. Dean had been rather quiet during the fight, and that was very unlike Dean. Dean had a reputation for being a bit naughty when they flew, but Dean didn't attempt to do anything naughty during the flight.

"Yeah…" Dean said as he nodded. "That flight really jostled me around…with all the turbulence." Dean lied and Hunter nodded.

"Next time, I'll make sure we leave when everything is clear." Hunter said and kissed Dean's forehead. "Come on." Hunter said and helped Dean down the stairs and followed the rest of his family into the hub.

Once they were all inside the hub, the McMahons and the Ortons exchanged greetings and pleasantries, hugging and kissing one another on the cheek and asking how everyone has been. After they were done with that, they all walked outside, where greeted by two limos that would first take them to the hotel and then to Ata's house for the welcome party. A long time ago one of the families, no one was sure which family, declared it rude to immediately talk about business, so the first day of the Family Meeting was always a party, followed by days of business.

Seth grabbed Dolph, Dean, and AJ and pulled them into one of the limos while the rest of the families slid into the other limo.

As their limo began to roll, Vince looked over at Randy to ask him a question. "So, you really think this plan will work?" Vince asked and Randy nodded with his signature smirk on his face,

"Yeah, it will." Randy started. "I talked to Dolph and I told him to try to push Seth toward Rey or Roman. Seth really trusts Dolph so it'll be easier for him to push Seth in one direction or the other." Randy explains and Vince nodded.

"Good…I'm counting on you Randy." Vince said and Randy immediately felt the pressure, but he didn't show it. He kept a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't worry Vince, it'll happen."

Seth smiled at his friends as their limo pulled out of the lot. "I'm so happy to see all of you. I missed you Dean and AJ."

"We missed you too." AJ said and hugged Seth and Seth returned the hugged.

"Yeah, how's school?" Dean asked.

"It's good, only two more years." Seth explained and they congratulated him on that.

"So…" Dolph trailed off as he looked over at Seth. Dolph didn't want to, but he knew he had to get the wheels of this plan in motion. He knew that if he didn't play his part, Randy would make his life hell when they got back to St. Louis and as much as Dolph loved Seth, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another one of Randy's outbursts. "You thinking about actually having some fun while we're here?" Dolph asked and Seth frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Seth said. "I have fun on these trips." Seth exclaimed and the other three omegas laughed.

"No, you don't. You just stay in the hotel and read your medical journals." AJ explained.

"You act like an old grandpa." Dean added and Seth scoffed in offense.

"I do not!" Seth exclaimed and they all gave Seth unconvinced looks

"Prove it." Dolph started. "Come to the party tonight."

"And you have to stay for at least two hours." AJ added, throwing down the challenge.

"Fine, I accept your little challenge." Seth said with a smile. "You'll see…I'm going to be the life of the party."

* * *

><p>"Alberto!" Ata yelled as she pulled him in for a hug. Alberto smiled and hugged the older woman before pulling away. "How are you?" Ata asked.<p>

"I'm fine, Ata. The flight was surprisingly nice." Alberto said.

"Rey, come here." Ata said as she moved on from Alberto and hugged Rey. "Your sister is in the living room." Ata said and Rey ran off to see Rosa. Ata turned to Ricardo and hugged him as well.

"Here is the picture book." Ricardo said and gave the book to Ata. "You can have these." Ricardo said and Ata thanked him and led the couple to the living room where everyone else was. Ata sat down on the couch and pulled Ricardo down next to her to look through the pictures while Alberto sat next to Dwayne and Evan. Rey had already attached his sister with hugs and kisses while Jey laughed at Rey's antics.

"So, we're the first ones to arrive?" Alberto asked and Ata nodded.

"I just spoke to Bret, they'll be here in about ten minutes." Ata said without looking up from the book. "The McMahons and the Ortons will be here in thirty." Ata explained and then looked up at all of him. "Now listen to me everyone…" Ata trailed off and waited from everyone to give her their undivided attention. "I know that we have our issues with the Ortons and the McMahons, but I want everyone to be on there best behavior. No sly comments." Ata said and looked over at Dwayne and Evan. The couple scoffed and placed a fake hurt look on their faces.

"Us, say something sly…never." Evan joked and Dwayne couldn't hold back his laugh.

"No pranks." Ata said and looked over at Jimmy, Jey, Rey, Rosa, and Naomi. They all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Fine…" Naomi said reluctantly.

"And no growling and scowling." Ata said and looked between Alberto and Roman. "Smile, damn it."

"We'll smile." Roman said and he and Alberto plastered a fake smile on their faces.

"Good." Ata said with a smile on her face. "Now, lets make this a Family Meeting they won't forget."

Exactly ten minutes later, the Harts arrived and started to mix in with everyone. The Del Rios and the Anoa'I families had no problems with the Harts, so conversations flowed freely. Bret, Alberto, Dwayne, Paige, Christian, and Chris Jericho started up and card game. Shawn, Natalya, and Adam joined Ata and Ricardo in looking through the picture book. Eva Marie, Naomi, Jey, and Jimmy were eating and talking on one couch while Evan, Rey, Rosa, and Roman were doing the same on the other couch.

Thirty minutes after the Harts arrived, the Ortons and McMahons arrived together. Everyone could feel the tension rise in the room between the Orton and McMahon families and the Anoa'I and Del Rio families. The Harts, being the neutral family, quickly moved to smooth things over. Bret invited Randy, Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie to join their card game. Shawn pulled Eric and Elaine over to join himself, Natalya, Adam, and Ata. Dolph led Seth, Dean, and AJ over to the other couch and purposely sat them across from Evan, Rey, Rosa, and Roman. Dolph wanted to make sure Seth could get a good look at Rey and Roman while he tried to push Seth toward one of the alphas. Soon, all the tension had been removed from the room and the party moved along easily.

A little while into the party, Dolph looked away from his group and over toward Roman and Rey. Dolph was surprised when he saw Roman looking over at them. He followed his eyes and saw that Roman was staring at Seth. Dolph smiled and looked back at Seth. He couldn't believe Roman was making this so easy for him. "Hey Seth, don't look now…but Roman is staring holes into you."

"What?" Seth said and went against Dolph's advice and looked over and saw Roman staring back at him. Seth couldn't help the blush that spread over his face when he saw that Roman was in fact staring holes into him. Seth gave Roman a small smile and then looked away from the Samoan alpha. Seth couldn't deny that Roman was a good looking man and given the chance, he would probably sleep with the Samoan.

"I told you not to look, idiot." Dolph teased and playfully hit Seth and Seth told him to shut up.

"See something you like?" AJ questioned and wiggled his eyebrows at Seth and Seth groaned.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Seth asked and they shook their heads.

"Nope." Dean said as he went to finish his drink.

"Whatever." Seth said. "I'm going to get a drink." Seth said and quickly got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make himself a drink, not knowing the Samoan alpha had followed him.

Dolph smiled and felt a sense of relief as he watched Roman follow Seth into the kitchen. He figured the two would hit it off and while they may not become romantically involved, they might become bed buddies while they're in Miami and that was better than nothing.

Dolph slid off the couch and went over to the small table in the corner of the room. The table had an array of foods on it and Dolph grabbed a plate and started to place some food on his plate when Randy came over to him. Dolph put his plate down and looked up at Randy, giving him his full attention. Randy hated it when Dolph wasn't focused on him when he was speaking to Dolph.

"How is everything with the Seth plan?" Randy asked.

"Good, he likes Roman and I think Roman likes him too." Dolph said. "Roman followed Seth into the kitchen so they're probably talking and getting to know one another now." Dolph explained and Randy nodded. "I think this might work." Dolph said and he immediately regretted saying that when he saw the menacing look in Randy's eyes.

"No." Randy grunted and harshly grabbed Dolph by his wrist yanked him forward. "This better work. Vince is counting on me to make this right. Don't fail me…you know I don't like failure." Randy growled and Dolph nodded frantically before Randy let Dolph go and went back to his card game. Dolph looked around the room before walking to the bathroom. It didn't look like anyone saw the altercation, or so it seemed, and he was thankful for that. Dolph sighed as he let the tears fall down his eyes. He knew he needed to leave and that this was no way to live, but he was too scared to leave at this point. He knew what the Ortons were capable of and Randy could have him killed if he wanted to. Dolph wiped his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. This had to end.

When Rey saw the blond omega walk into Ata's living room, he was immediately taken by him. He was the most beautiful person Rey had ever seen, but he saw the way Randy touched him so Rey figured he was taken. That didn't stop Rey from stealing glances at blond bombshell every so often. Rey also eavesdropped on the varies conversations going on in the room and quickly found out that the blonde's name was Dolph.

Dolph already had a boyfriend in Randy Orton, a normal looking Alpha, so Rey knew he had zero chance of being with Dolph…unless the relationship wasn't happy, and it looks like it isn't. Rey watched as Randy grabbed Dolph by the snack table and he saw the fear that took over Dolph's face. Rey wanted to jump up and punch Randy in the face for hurting Dolph, but he clenched his fist and bit his lip as he looked away. He didn't want to embarrass Dolph with his actions. He wanted until Randy was back engrossed in his card game before following Dolph to the bathroom.

Once Rey reached the bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door and heard sniffling inside. Dolph was crying. Rey didn't know what to do, so he waited for Dolph to come out of the bathroom. Soon, the door opened and Dolph emerged from the bathroom. Even though Dolph had been crying and his eyes were red, he was still the most beautiful person Rey had ever seen.

"Oh, sorry for hogging the bathroom." Dolph said as he stepped out the bathroom.

"That's alright." Rey said. "Are you okay, mi querido?" Rey asked as he took Dolph's hand and stroked the back of Dolph's hand with his thumb. Dolph smiled and looked at Rey's hand in his, finding an immense amount of comfort in the small alpha's touch.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Dolph said with a smile before slowly releasing Rey's hand and going back to join Dean and AJ.

* * *

><p>Seth threw some ice cubes in his glass and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He turned the bottle over and watched as the amber liquid poured into his glass.<p>

"I didn't peg you for a whiskey drinker." A voiced called out and Seth turned to see Roman. Seth smiled and cleared his throat as he put the whiskey bottle back. "I was thinking vodka."

"Vodka?" Seth questioned and turned to look at Roman. "What are we? Undergraduates?" Seth joked and Roman laughed as he went over to where Seth was and grabbed a beer.

"Didn't peg you for a beer drinker." Seth said and then took a sip of his drink. "You don't have the matching gut." Seth said and reached out to touch Roman's stomach quickly before pulling his hand back.

"Yeah." Roman chuckled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I'll have to spend some extra time on the treadmill." Roman explained "…It looks like you're no stranger to the treadmill." Roman added as he looked Seth over. Roman found the two-toned omega really attractive, he felt a spark inside him as he looked at Seth.

"Yeah, I work out." Seth said and then took a sip of his whiskey. "Not just in the gym." Seth said, teasing the alpha in front of him. Seth didn't know where this burst of confidence and playfulness came from, but he liked it.

"Oh really?" Roman questioned and moved closer to Seth. "I'd like to see how you work out outside of the gym."

"Maybe I'll show you…" Seth trailed off before taking a big gulp of his whiskey.

"Do you smoke Seth?" Roman asked and Seth frowned.

"Huh?" Seth questioned and Roman went inside one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a bag of marijuana and showed it to Seth. Dwayne kept weed around the house in various places, he used it as a stress reliever.

"Do you want to smoke?" Roman asked and Seth smirked and looked from the bag to Roman.

"Lets enjoy this nightcap back at my hotel room."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	3. To a New Friendship

**A/N: There are a few things I need to explain about my A/B/O verse before you read this chapter (I probably should have put this in the first chapter but oh well, better late than never): 1) Alphas and Omegas have heightened senses. They see better, smell better, etc. Betas, however, have average human senses (Betas are just like the average human being). 2) Male Omegas and Female Alphas are intersex. Now I am taking some artistic liberties here when it comes to intersex genitalia (because it wouldn't look exactly like this in real life), but in this story Male Omegas have both an average sized penis (with a much smaller ball sack) and an opening in their perineum that is similar to a female vagina (but a bit smaller and much wetter during intercourse). They also have a uterus and ovaries, but they don't have periods like beta women (Omega and Alpha women don't have periods either). Male Omegas are better at becoming pregnant and than impregnating someone(because they produce less sperm and it is not as powerful as Alpha or Beta sperm), but they have the ability to do both. Female Alphas have their standard vagina, but instead of having a small nub-like clitoris, it is replaced with a penis (basically where their clitoris should be, their is a penis). This allows them to impregnate and become pregnant (but Alpha Females are better suited to impregnate). 3) Omega's (both male and female) fertility does not drop off with age. Beta women normally go into menopause and stop being able to become pregnant in their 40s-50s, but that never happens to an omega. They are able to become pregnant from sexual maturity until the day they die...I think that's it for now.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seth quickly took a hit from the joint Roman just rolled, breathing in and feeling the smoke tingle in his lungs before breathing out and watching the smoke fill the space in front of him. The duo had already smoked two joints and were higher than the clouds in the sky.<p>

Seth passed the blunt back to Roman before laying down on the king size bed in his hotel room and giggling like a madman. "Oh man, I'm so high." Seth said with a chuckle. Roman laughed before taking a hit and placing the joint in the ashtray and then went to lay next to Seth on the bed, rolling on his side so he could look at Seth's face.

"Yeah, me too." Roman said as he looked Seth over. The two-tone haired omega was a beautiful sight. "Is this your mark?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth nodded and shifted closer to Roman in response. It wasn't unusual for omegas to have odd traits, like two-toned hair or two-colored eyes. For years they were looked at as birth defects, but modern people referred to them as birthmarks, or simply marks.

"You don't seem like the rest of your family." Roman said and Seth turned his head to look at Roman. "You're really cool and they're all uptight." Roman explained and Seth couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips.

"Probably because I have no interest in this life and I really don't care about what happens between our families this weekend." Seth answered truthfully.

"You're not looking to get into the business?" Roman asked. He would have been more shocked by Seth's answer if his head wasn't so far in the clouds right now. Normally everyone who came to these meetings, outside of the family heads, were hoping to one day work in or take over their respective family business.

Seth shook his head. "Nope."

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Roman asked and Seth let out a giggle when Roman asked that question. "A lawyer?" Roman questioned and Seth shook his head.

"A medical examiner." Seth answered. "I'm in my second year of med school." Seth added.

"So you're twenty-three, twenty-four?" Roman asked.

"Twenty-one." Seth answered and Roman let out a low whistle.

"You're a nerd." Roman joked and Seth playfully hit his arm.

"You say nerd like it's a bad thing." Seth responded and Roman chuckled and wrapped an arm around Seth and brought him closer.

"Hey now." Seth huffed out and pressed his hand to Roman's chest to prevent Roman from pulling him any closer. "If you think you can get me into bed this easy, you must be dreaming."

"We are in bed." Roman retorted and Seth playfully hit him again.

"You know what I mean." Seth responded but allowed Roman to hold him close to his body. Roman bent his head down and pressed his nose in Seth's neck, taking in his scent. Seth's scent was sweet and smelled like home, not Ata's house, but his childhood home. The home were he lived until the age of four, before his parents were killed and before his life was flipped upside down.

"Are you scenting me?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" Roman asked. He was well aware that scenting was an intimate gesture. Alpha and omega parents scented their children at birth so they'd know their smell and be able to tell them apart from anyone else when they were not seen. They also scented them for health reasons, as they were able to smell certain illnesses. Lovers often scented their partners for the same reasons as parents, but also to take comfort in them. This action was especially comforting for an angry or over emotional alpha. The breathing in of their lovers scent was enough to calm almost anyone down.

"No." Seth whispered and Roman continued to scent him. Soon, the couple fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, sweetie, we're going to stay in. You know Bret has to get early. We're just going to hang out in the room." Shawn answered. "No, I don't know where they are…alright, have a good time. Bye." Shawn said before hanging up the phone. Shawn placed his cell phone on the charged before going over to the bed and dropping himself in Bret's lap. Bret wrapped his arms around Shawn and kissed him on the forehead.<p>

"Who was that?" Bret asked.

"Eva. The kids are going out and wanted to know if we wanted to tag along. I figured you didn't want to go." Shawn explained and Bret nodded. "Also, no one can seem to find Rey, Roman, or Seth and you know Rey is the life of the party." Shawn answered and Bret chuckled.

"Rey probably already started partying if you know what I mean." Bret said with a wiggle of his eyebrow and Shawn laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to take Christian to the meeting with me tomorrow." Bret said and Shawn shot up and looked into Bret eyes.

"Y-You're going to take Christian with you tomorrow?" Shawn asked and Bret nodded. "So, you're serious about retiring?" Shawn asked. Bret talked with Shawn about retiring after his stroke, but didn't want to make a decision on this until he was back on his feet. Bret thought about his retirement for a while now, and he really wanted to retire but he didn't know if he would be able to give up the power.

"I want to retire…maybe not right away, but someday." Bret said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"What does someday mean? A year from now? Two…maybe five?" Shawn questioned in an angry tone and Bret just shrugged. "If you're going to retire, then you need to set a date and step down on that date. There's no sense in having Christian go to meetings with you, getting him all excited, and then not stepping down." Shawn sighed and softened his voice. "Bret, you're sixty years old and you've had a stroke. You'll be lucky to live another twenty years." It pained Shawn to say this, but Shawn was a realist. He knew, with Bret's health, he would become a widower sooner rather than later. "You need to make a decision, either pick a date and retire or live out the rest of your life sitting at the head of the table…I'm with you either way, but don't lead Christian to believing he's going to be taking over soon when he won't be." Shawn pleaded and Bret nodded.

"You're right, I'll think about this some more." Bret said and kissed Shawn. "But I've got a plan for right now." Bret said as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Shawn asked and let out a yelp when Bret flipped them over and pinned Shawn underneath him.

Shawn smirked as Bret kissed along his neck. "Oh, I like this plan."

* * *

><p>Natalya wrapped an arm around Eva Marie's waist and pulled her close as they made their way through the crowded club. The music was blasting through the speakers and bodies were pressed together on the dance floor. A few people almost spilled their drinks on the couple as they moved through the crowd but a little while later, Natalya and Eva made it safely to the V.I.P. section and over to the space where their party was.<p>

"Hey everyone!" Natalya yelled over the music and they greeted her back. Adam slid onto Chris' lap so Natalya and Eva could sit down.

"Where's dad and pop?" Adam asked.

"They didn't want to come. Dad has to get up early for the meeting tomorrow, so they wanted sleep." Natalya explained.

"Did you find Rey?" Rosa asked and Eva shook her head.

"No, no one knows where he is." Eva said and Hunter looked over at Randy. Eva frowned when she saw the look they exchanged, but didn't say anything about it.

A waitress came over and the group ordered more drinks and continued to talk. The Hart children decided, earlier that night, that they would go out on the town. After all, Miami had the best night life and in order to foster good relations between the families, they decided to invite everyone. The older generation decided not to come, saying that they were "too old" or "too tired" for clubbing, but the others decided to tag along.

All of the Hart children and their spouses were there along with Hunter, Stephanie, Dean, AJ, Randy Orton, and the Anoa'I gang. No one could find Rey, Roman, and Seth. The seven month pregnant Evan was in no condition to party at a nightclub and even though Evan told Dwayne to go out and have a good time, Dwayne decided to stay at home with his omega. Alberto wanted to get a good nights rest for the meeting tomorrow and Ricardo stayed with him. Randy intentionally left Dolph back at the hotel, telling the omega to stay put and wait for him there. Everyone else was living it up at the club, drinking, dancing, and bullshiting with one another.

The party took a bit of a sour turn when Randy pulled an unidentified girl into his lap and started hugging on her. Everyone frowned and cleared their throats awkwardly. While the Anoa'I family didn't know about the Dolph and Randy situation, the Harts and the McMahons knew how badly Randy treated Dolph. There were many times when Paige, Adam, and Eva wanted to say something to Randy, and speak up for their fellow omega, but Shawn and Bret told them not to. Shawn explained to them that Dolph would have to be at an all time low, and basically hit what Dolph felt was rock bottom before he left Randy. Saying anything to Dolph now would be asking for a fight and while Dolph would never physically fight someone, he was very quick with his words. Adam was close to telling Randy off at this very moment, but Chris grabbed his hand and shook his head and his fiery omega.

Everyone looked around and Paige quickly cleared her throat and grabbed a shot glass. "Shots!" She yelled and that seemed to place things back on track. Everyone grabbed a glass and lifted them up to toast.

"To us!" Paige yelled before everyone threw back their shots. "Now, lets dance!"

* * *

><p>Dolph sighed as he slid onto the dusty bar stool at the hotel bar. He ordered a beer and it was quickly given to him by the bartender. Randy went out with everyone else and told Dolph to stay behind. Dolph figured Randy was out with someone else and he wouldn't be back until the morning, leaving him with another lonely night. It wouldn't be the first time Randy cheated on him and it probably wouldn't be the last.<p>

Dolph drank his beer as he mulled over his life. He wonder how this happened, how everything got like this. Dolph honestly couldn't remember a time when he was truly happy with Randy. He just laid down and took everything that Randy threw at him. Dolph felt so stupid for just taking this. Dolph wanted to leave, but he didn't have the courage to go. Randy was crazy and he knew if he left, the wrath of Randall Keith Orton would be even worse than it is now.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." A voice called out from beside Dolph and Dolph turned to find the owner of said voice.

"Oh, hey Rey." Dolph said and gave Rey a smile.

"Can I sit?" Rey pointed to the stool and Dolph quickly nodded. Rey sat down and looked over at Dolph as he spoke. "So you and Randy hanging out?" Rey asked and Dolph shook his head.

"Randy went with everyone else to a club." Dolph answered. The bartender came over and took Rey's drink over and Dolph asked for another beer. The bartender brought them their drinks before going forward with their conversation. "I mean, I love to dance." Dolph started truthfully. "But I just wasn't feeling it tonight." Dolph finished with a lie. It wasn't like he was going to tell Rey that Randy basically commanded him to stay at the hotel.

"I know what you mean." Rey said and then took a sip of his whiskey as he looked Dolph over. Dolph was incredibly sexy, he just couldn't believe that Randy left Dolph all alone. Randy's mistake would be his gain. "I wasn't feeling the crowd. They kept calling me and asking me to come, but I didn't want to go. I turned my phone off." Rey explained and Dolph nodded and the two continued to talk and a couple of beers and glasses of whiskey later, the two were flirting with one another.

"You're really beautiful." Rey said and Dolph's cheeks redden as a blush formed on his face.

"Really?" Dolph questioned. He was hardly ever told he was beautiful by Randy so he had a hard time believing it. "Even with my mark?" Dolph asked and pointed to his hair. Dolph's roots were naturally dark while the rest of his hair was blond.

"Especially with your mark." Rey said and moved the stool closer to Dolph. "That's what makes you unique." Rey explained and then ran his fingers through Dolph's hair. Dolph let out a small whimper at Rey's touch and leaned into it. Rey's hand ran down to caress Dolph's cheek.

"I used to dye my roots blond, but I stopped a while ago." Dolph explained, leaving out the part where Randy forced him to stop dying his roots because he didn't want anyone else to notice him. "You're not so bad yourself." Dolph added as he looked Rey over. Rey didn't look like the quintessential alpha male, but he held his own in the looks department. Dolph couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man. Dolph bit his bottom lip as he looked over at Rey and all Rey wanted to do was kiss those lips.

"Lets go up to my room." Rey suggested. "We can drink there." Rey added and Dolph was about to say yes when he thought about Randy. Dolph wondered what would happen if Randy found out, but then he thought about how Randy was out sleeping with someone else right now.

"Yeah, lets go." Dolph answered with a smile and Rey smiled back before throwing some money on the bar and leaving with Dolph.

The elevator ride up to Rey's room was silent, but the two were attached to one another for the whole ride. Rey wrapped his arm around Dolph's waist and pulled him in close while Dolph wrapped an arm around Rey. Once the elevator doors opened, the two rushed out of the elevator and into Rey's room. They were glad they didn't run into anyone.

Rey went over to the mini-bar while Dolph went over to the mp3 player dock on the nightstand. "You brought your own iPod dock?" Dolph asked.

"Hey, I like to listen to music." Rey called out as Dolph turned on the dock and scroll through his iPod before picking a song to play. The soft chords of a guitar filled the air before the singer starting singing about love and romance. Dolph sat down on the bed and Rey came over with two glasses. He gave one to Dolph before sitting down next to him.

"What will we toast to?" Rey said and looked over at Dolph.

"To…a new friendship." Dolph said. "May it last forever." Dolph finished and clinked his glass with Rey.

"To a new friendship." Rey said and then the duo took a drink from their glasses. Dolph finished off his drink and sat his glass on the floor while Rey sat his on the nightstand. Rey turned back to Dolph and cupped his face.

"Man, you're so beautiful." Rey said as he stared at Dolph and watched as Dolph's faced turned red again. "Can I kiss you Dolph?" Rey asked and Dolph nodded, not thinking about Randy at all.

Rey leaned forward and softly kissed Dolph on the lips. Dolph was taken aback by the softness of the kiss, he was so used to Randy's brutal force kisses. Dolph wrapped his arms around Rey and deepened the kiss.

Soon, the two were laying on the bed wrapped up in each other. One by one, the articles of clothing were stripped away until they were both naked in the middle of Rey's bed.

Rey kissed down Dolph's body until Dolph's intimate parts were staring him in the face. Rey stroked Dolph's cock and placed kisses on the head before spreading Dolph's legs wider and lifting them up to reveal the soaking wet slit in his perineum. Rey licked his lips before leaning down at lapping at the slit and sucking at Dolph's clit. Dolph tasted like heaven and Rey's tongue was quickly sending Dolph to heaven.

Dolph hadn't been turned on like this in a long time. Randy, for the most part, was only interested in his own pleasure and sometimes wouldn't even wait for Dolph to get wet before fucking him. Dolph had learned to fake enjoyment, but he didn't know how he would fake after this. "Oh Rey." Dolph moaned out. "I need you to fuck me now." Dolph moaned out.

"But I could do this all day…taste so good." Rey said in a lust filled voice before going back to pleasuring Dolph with his mouth.

"You can eat me out all you want later." Dolph forced out, not realizing he had just suggested they do this again. "I need your cock now."

Rey gave Dolph's opening one last lick before pulling back. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a pack of condoms from his suitcase. He always packed them, just in cased anything happened, and he was so glad he did. Rey hopped back on the bed and settled between Dolph's legs. He rolled the condom on his cock before lining up with Dolph's entrance and pressing in.

"Oh fuck." Dolph moaned as his eyes nearly popped. "Not every part of you is small." Dolph joked as he became accustom to Rey's girth and Rey chuckled as he tried to control himself and not move until Dolph told him to. Dolph wrapped his legs around Rey to pull him in further and Rey moaned and leaned down to kiss Dolph on the lips. The couple shared a sloppy open mouth kiss as Rey slowly thrusted in and out of Dolph. Dolph moaned and gasped into the kiss as Rey started to pick up the pace.

"Oh Rey…" Dolph moaned. He'd forgotten that sex could be this pleasurable. "Faster, baby." Dolph pleaded and Rey gripped his hips and started to thrust faster into Dolph.

"Shit, you feel so good." Rey moaned and kissed Dolph again. "You're so wet for me." Rey grunted. He wondered if Randy made Dolph feel this good, but he quickly shook those thoughts away. This was about Dolph, not Randy. Rey continued to thrust in and out Dolph while Dolph moaned underneath him. Rey grabbed Dolph's cock and wrapped his hand around it and stroked Dolph in time with his thrust.

"Fuck!" Dolph yelped and clawed at Rey's tattooed chest. "You're gonna make me cum." Dolph warned and Rey started to thrust and stroke faster.

"Come on, cum for me baby." Rey coaxed and soon Dolph was cumming hard than he had in the past few years. Rey felt Dolph clamp down around him and Rey couldn't hold back anymore and he quickly came into the condom.

The only sounds being made in the room were heavy breathing. Rey leaned down to give Dolph a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling out of him. Rey went to the bathroom and threw the condom in the trash and then grabbed a small towel and dampened it. He came back out and cleaned up Dolph before throwing the towel on the ground and crawling into bed and cuddling with Dolph and burying his nose in Dolph's neck and scenting him.

Another thing Dolph wasn't used to was such intimate contact after sex. After finishing, Randy would rolling over and start snoring. Dolph settled into Rey's embrace and fell asleep with a smile on his face to the love song playing. He could get used to these changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	4. Found Out

A moan escaped Dolph's lips as the hot Miami sun shined bright inside the luxurious hotel room. Dolph cracked one eye opened and saw Rey standing in front of the window, looking down at the city beneath them. Rey had slipped on his pajama pants sometime during the night, but he was still shirtless as he observed the people outside. Dolph smiled at the sight, he liked this peaceful wake up call instead of the rude awakenings he'd received in the past. Dolph let out a loud yawn and Rey turned around just in time to see Dolph stretch out like a cat. Rey chuckled and crawled on to the bed and pressed soft kisses to Dolph's lips and face.

"Buenos Dias." Rey said between kisses and Dolph giggles as Rey kisses the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Good morning." Dolph replies as he wraps his arms loosely around Dolph.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon." Rey started. "I ordered room service."

"That sounds good. I could definitely eat." Dolph said and kissed Rey again. "What will we do while we wait?" Dolph asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have a few ideas." Rey said and gave Dolph's lips one more kiss before moving down Dolph's body, placing kisses all over Dolph's neck, chest, and stomach. Soon Rey was between Dolph's legs, eating him out.

Dolph let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving from Rey's tongue. "Oh Rey." Dolph moaned as his legs started to shake and the pleasure began to build and build. Dolph couldn't remember the last time Randy had made him feel this good.

Dolph's eyes snapped opened and he let out a loud gasped. '_Randy!' _His mind screamed at him. Dolph quickly pushed Rey off him and literally rolled out of bed, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Dolph quickly stood up and grabbed his clothes. How could he be so stupid and forget about Randy? It was the first time that Dolph actually hoped Randy went home with someone else last night and stayed with them. Maybe he would be able to clean up and get Rey's scent off of him before Randy came back.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked as he wiped off his mouth.

"I have to go." Dolph said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Randy…" Dolph started but trailed off as he looked around for his underwear in a frenzied state. Rey sighed and slid off the bed and went over to Dolph, grabbing his hand.

"Hey…" Rey said and cupped Dolph's cheek, the simple touch from Rey calmed Dolph down in an instant. "Dolph…do you regret what happened last night?" Rey asked.

Oh, how Dolph wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell Rey that he regretted everything that happened. He wanted to push the alpha away and tell him to leave him alone and not to bother him for the rest of the trip. He wanted to just go back to St. Louis and forget about him…but Dolph couldn't do that. Dolph replayed the night over in his head and there was no way he could possibly tell Rey he regretted it. Last night Rey made him feel like he was actually worth something, so how could he regret that?

"No." Dolph said and shook his head. "No, I don't regret this…but Randy will kill me if-." Dolph started to explain, but Rey cut him off with a kiss.

"You know I won't let him hurt you." Rey said and Dolph nodded.

"I know." Dolph answered truthfully. "And I want to stay here, with you, but I can't." Dolph said and then kissed Rey.

Rey nodded and released Dolph, even though he didn't want to. "I'll see you at lunch…maybe we can hang out later."

"I'll try to break away from Randy." Dolph said as he finished getting dressed. He gave Rey one last kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The sound of Roman's phone ringing on the nightstand woke Seth and Roman up from a peaceful slumber. Roman let out a loud groan as he rolled over and grabbed his phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID.<p>

"Yeah." Roman answered and looked down at Seth, who was looking up at him with questioning eyes, silently asking him who it was.

"Where are you?" Dwayne asked. "You know the meeting is in a bit and you're suppose to come with us and act like security." Dwayne half-yelled in frustration. "Mom's going crazy."

"Shit." Roman swore. "I'm coming home now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You better or mom's gonna kick your ass." Dwayne said before hanging up on Roman.

"I have to go…meeting is today." Roman said and sat up. Seth nodded and sat up with him.

"Right." Seth started. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Seth asked and Roman nodded and cupped Seth's cheek with his hand. He wanted to lean in and kiss Seth on the lips but he settled for a kiss on the forehead, deeming that action more appropriate.

"I'll see you later." Roman said and got off the bed and walked across the room and out the door.

Roman walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. As he waited, he checked his phone and saw that he missed a bunch of text messages from Eva Marie about a party last night. Roman sent Eva a quick text, saying he was sorry he missed clubbing with them and that he fell asleep after everyone left Ata's house. He didn't think it was right to tell anyone that he spent the night with Seth, not because he was embarrassed but out of respect for Seth. He didn't know if the two-toned omega wanted anyone to know about last night.

Roman put his phone away as the elevator doors opened and was shocked to see Dolph standing in the elevator.

"Hey." Dolph said with a small smile as he exited the elevator. Dolph stood right in front of Roman and his smile widened a bit when he smelled Seth on the Alpha. "How are you?" Dolph asked.

"Good." Roman said and a frown was placed on his face. Dolph's scent was weird and he was pretty sure he smelled it before. Roman thought that it was just Randy and Dolph's scents mixed together. "I'll see you later at lunch?" Roman asked and Dolph nodded.

"See you then." Dolph said and then hurried down the hall while Roman got in the elevator.

Dolph took out his room key and opened the door and cautiously entered. Dolph silently thanked God as he walked into the empty room. Randy wasn't here and there was no note, so that meant Randy hadn't made it back from wherever he was.

Dolph quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stuffed them at the bottom of his bag before going into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. Dolph made sure to wash every trace of Rey off of him before he emerged from the shower. Dolph towel dried his hair and wrapped another towel around his waist before brushing teeth. After that was done, he left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

Dolph was pulling a pair of jeans and a shirt from his suitcase when he heard the electronic lock on the door click and the door open. Dolph laid his clothes on the bed and watched as Randy came stumbling in. Even though Randy was a couple feet away, Dolph could smell the cheap perfume and the scent of a woman on him. It made Dolph want to throw up.

"Hey baby." Randy said and gave Dolph a kiss on the lips that Dolph reluctantly accepted. He knew that Dolph could probably smell last night's bitch on him but he didn't care. Randy wrapped his arms around Dolph and groped him a bit. Dolph could feel Randy getting hard against his leg and Dolph wasn't into it, at all, but it wasn't like he could say no.

"Don't you have to get ready for the meeting?" Dolph asked. "I'd hate for you to be late." Dolph said as he felt Randy's lips on his cheek.

"That's why I'll be quick." Randy said and ripped Dolph's towel off and bent Dolph over the bed. Randy undid the button in his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pushed his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out and quickly thrusted inside of Dolph. Dolph bit down on the sheets as Randy fucked him. It was painful, as Randy hadn't waited for Dolph before wet, but Dolph had learned to take the pain over the years.

After a few more thrust, Randy had pulled out and came all over Dolph's back. Randy left the room without a word and disappeared into the bathroom. Dolph sighed as he laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with only one word on his mind and on his lips.

"Rey."

* * *

><p>Bret Hart walked down the hall of the hotel in his crispy black suit and shiny black shoes. It was the first day, and he hoped the only day, of the annual meeting. He really couldn't wait to get this over with. He wasn't sure why the actually met face to face anymore, they could easily do this over video messenger, but Bret didn't fret on that as he walked down the hall.<p>

He soon arrived at room 425 and knocked twice on the door. He hear the person on the other side stumble around and let out a string of curse words before they opened the door.

"Dad?" Christian questioned as he looked at his dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed." Bret said and chuckled as he could still smell the smoke and alcohol on Christian. They must have stayed out late and Christian didn't take a shower when he came back. "You're going to the meeting with me."

"Wait, what?" Christian asked. He was still a little hung over and he wasn't sure if he heard his father right. "I'm coming with you?"

"Yeah." Bret said. "Look, I want to retire soon and you need to come with me so I can show you the ropes before I do that. Now, you have…" Bret trailed off as he checked his watch. "Thirty minutes to shower, get dress, and meet me at the car or I'm leaving you." Bret said and patted Christian on the shoulder. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad." Christian said and watched Bret walk down the hall before going back into his room.

"Who was that." Paige asked, her thick accent pouring out over every word.

"Dad…I'm going to the meeting." Christian answered quickly before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Paige let out a shocked gasped, but didn't have time to ask Christian anymore questions before he disappeared into the bathroom. Paige grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed Shawn's phone number.

"Hello." Shawn answered in his usual chipper voice.

"Pop, Christian's going to the meeting with Dad?" Paige questioned, Shawn and Bret both insisted she call them Dad and Pop when she married Christian. "Is Dad okay? Is he sick?" Paige asked and she could here Shawn chuckle.

"No." Shawn answered. "He just wants to enjoy life while he can."

* * *

><p>Ata walked into the restaurant she owned in downtown Miami. The restaurant was pretty profitable, but it was mostly used to embezzle money. Ata was flanked by Dwayne, Roman, Jimmy, and Jey as she walked through the restaurant. She greeted the staff as she made her way to the backroom. Jimmy opened the door to the room. It was a simply room with dark grey walls and carpet. There was a light fixture above that illuminated the room, but it still seemed dim. There was one large circle table in the middle of the room that would hold the family leaders, and whomever else they decided to bring into the meetings.<p>

Ata and Dwayne both disarmed themselves. Ata giving her gun to Roman while Dwayne gave his gun to Jey. Weapons were not allowed in the meeting room, but that didn't stop the violence. A few years ago, Vince made a racist remark and Jose Del Rio, Alberto's father, hit Vince over the head with his glass of water. After that incident, food and beverages were not longer allowed in the meeting rooms. Instead, they would have big lunch with everyone's families.

"Hey, here comes Alberto and Rey." Jimmy said and they all looked up to see Alberto and Rey coming at them.

This would be Alberto's first meeting without his father. He was nervous about everything. He didn't want to fuck this up, he wanted to make his father proud. He knew Ata wouldn't let them attack him too much, but he needed to show he could hold his own. Alberto took his gun off his clip and gave it to Rey before going over to hug Ata and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about anything…I got you." Ata whispered in Alberto's ear as he hugged her and Alberto nodded. He was really thankful for her.

After a few moments, Bret and Christian walked in. The hugged and shook hands with everyone before Christian laid his weapon down and on the table. Bret didn't carry a gun. Bret believed that if it was his time to die, he would die and a gun wouldn't be able to help him.

"Let me guess, we're waiting on McMahon and Orton." Bret said and Ata nodded.

"They're always late." Ata said and everyone nodded.

"Disrespectful…" Dwayne trailed off as they waited for the McMahons and the Ortons to make their appearance.

Finally after a twenty minute wait, the McMahons and the Ortons showed up to the restaurant. Vince, Hunter, Stephanie, Bob, and Randy disarmed and exchanged pleasantries with everyone before Ata got everything started.

"Alright, lets start." Ata said and moved inside the room. Once everyone was inside, Roman, Rey, Jimmy, and Jey stood watch outside.

Once inside the room, everyone took their place at the large circle table. A circle table was chosen so there was no standout power dynamic. There was no head of the table, everyone was on an even playing field…even if that wasn't the case in real life.

"Well…" Ata started as she rubbed her hands together. "Calling to order our annual family meeting." Ata said and everyone nodded. "As the host, I think its only right I start us off with Anoa'I old business and new business." Ata said and everyone agreed with her. "The Anoa'I family will still only be operating in the drug and sex businesses…as well as operating our restaurant chain here in South Florida. We're still getting our drugs from Central and South Asia, but we are looking for suppliers closer to home. We've started to sell Hash in Samoa, American Samoa, Guam, and some areas in Miami. We are getting the Hash from Morocco, but we are actively looking for other hash suppliers. As the demand for Hash grows in America, we will start to sell it in all of our territories. We'll also be opening new trap houses in South Carolina and our territory in Canada…I think that's it." Ata said as she finished. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Alberto called out. "Not may changes will be made in the Del Rio territories. We'll still get our drugs from the Colombians and we'll still run brothels. There will be a new brothel opening up in Las Vegas and on the legal side of things…El Patron scored a contract with an American distributer, so I'll movies will now me sold in America." Alberto finished and Bret started, cutting of Vince in the process.

"We'll be expanding our gun business across Europe with help from our IRA friends. We'll still sale to you all at a five percent discount and you'll still have a ten percent fee for using my country to sell your products in." Bret started. "We've started our initial phase in biochemical weapons manufacturing. Eva is the head of that project. Once this initial phase is over, Eva will give me a report of the results. From there, we'll decided to continue or disband the project. If all goes well we can expect to make a lot of money from this, which means that I'll cut your ten percent fee. The cut depends on how much we make." Bret finished and the other families liked the idea of Bret cutting their fee. They'd all like to keep a little more money in their pockets.

"Orton and I have an arrangement. We'll be using each other's territories to ship things." Vince explained. "This will make it a bit easier for the both of us." Vince stopped and thought about whether he should bring up Shane wanting to start his own family or not. The thought to bring it up crossed his mind, but only for a second as Vince shook the thought away. He would just tell Shane that they all said no. There was no sense in asking a question he already knew the answer to and being embarrassed. "Besides that, everything else is the same on the McMahon in."

"Everything is virtually the same for us…beside the McMahon deal." Bob injected. "We're going to be cutting back on our cocaine sales and increasing production and distribution of molly and other party drugs because they're really popular in our area." Bob said and then looked over at Ata. "We would also like to work out a deal to use one of your ports and mules to ship drugs to our territories because, as you know, we get our drugs from the Central Americans and it would be much easier for us to get them in through Florida and New England." Orton said and Ata couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. She knew Vince told Bob to ask because he figured she would work with Bob. Well, Vince had another thing coming.

"Port and mule use will cost you thirty percent of whatever you're importing." Ata said and Bob scoffed.

"Thirty percent? Come on, you know that's bullshit." Randy argued and Ata turned and started at him with cold, piercing eyes. It was rude for an underling to speak out in a meeting, unless they were called upon to do so.

"Did anyone ask you to speak?" Ata asked in a calm voice. She could see the large vein bulging out on the side of Randy's head. Ata pissed him off, but Ata didn't care. Randy would learn his place. "I don't know who you think you are but at this table, you are nothing. Do not speak out of turn again." Ata said and then looked back at Bob after she was finished with Randy. "Take it, or leave it." Ata said and Bob turned his nose up. Ata smiled at his action before speaking again.

"Another thing with the Anoa'I family." Ata started. "I will be opening up an investigation into my sister and brother-in-law tragic deaths. I know it happened twenty-five years ago, but I need to know who killed her." Ata said and looked over at Vince. He showed no emotion, she figured he wouldn't. He was the master at bullshitting his way through things. "I have the District Attorney as well as some CSIs and police on my payroll. They're going to go back through the evidence and see if they can pick up on anything the initial investigation may have missed." Ata said and Alberto reached over and took her hand.

"You know we are here for you…whatever you need, we're they." Alberto said and Bret leaned over and clasped her on her shoulder.

"When they find the bastard and if he's in Canada, we'll track him down and get him for you." Bret said and Ata thanked them both as she looked across the table at Vince and Bob, neither one of them saying a word.

"Hey." A voice from behind them rang out and everyone turned to see Roman standing in the doorway. "Everyone is here for lunch." Roman said and then left to join the others.

The heads decided to break for lunch and return afterward to talk some more. They all left the backroom and went out to the main dining hall where the rest of their families were seated. Everyone took their seats next to their spouses while Ata sat on the other side of Evan. Roman made sure to sit next to Seth while Rey sat next to him, and his seat was conveniently across from Dolph.

Rey's legs bumped Dolph's under the table and Dolph looked up and smiled coyly at Rey before looked down at his menu again.

Roman pulled his menu up and turned to talk to Seth from behind the menu. "I want to see you tonight, but I don't know how much more they have to talk about so it may be late." Roman said and Seth turned to look at Roman.

"I promised AJ and Dean I would hang with them tonight, but I may be able to slip away. Just text me when you get to the hotel."

"Okay." Roman said and put the menu down and started to look at it. While he was looking, he nose was invaded with a familiar scent. A scent he smelled on Dolph earlier that day. Roman put his menu down and picked up his glass of water and started to drink from it. The scent was so close…Roman put his glass down and turned his head toward Rey and sniffed again. Roman choked on his water as he realized the scent was coming from Rey. Roman then watched in shock as Dolph and Rey smiled at each other.

_"Oh my God!" Roman mentally screamed. "Dolph and Rey are sleeping together!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	5. Finding Happiness

**A/N: To the guest, bloop, that reviewed, no I don't have a Tumblr. You can PM me through Fanfiction if you make an account. Would love to take to you!**

* * *

><p>Seth's fingers drummed across the arm of the black leather couch as he waited for AJ to come back into the in-suite living room with drinks. Seth looked over at his phone that was lying by his hand to see if the screen lit up but it was still black. Roman said that they would get together tonight, and Seth knew that Roman was a busy man, but that didn't stop him from getting antsy and nervous. Seth wondered if Roman forgot about him because of the long meeting or if he just didn't want to hang out. Seth let out a loud sigh as he checked his phone again and saw that he didn't have a missed call.<p>

Dean looked up from his phone, and stopped texting Hunter, to look over at Seth. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Who are you waiting on?" Dean asked and Seth was broken from his thoughts.

"What?" Seth asked and Dean repeated his question.

"Who are you waiting on?" Dean asked. "You're obviously expecting a call from someone." Dean explained and Seth let out a nervous laugh.

"No one." Seth answered a bit too quickly. "Dolph was suppose to text me but he hasn't." Seth lied and Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth, not believing him but deciding not to push it.

"Randy probably has his hooks into him." Dean commented.

"Randy got his hooks into who?" AJ asked as she entered the living room with glasses and a bottle of liquor. AJ sat the glasses down and pour the amber liquid into the glasses.

"Dolph." Dean answered before taking a glass from AJ. AJ nodded and took her glass and sighed as she flopped down on the couch next to Seth.

"Yeah, he probably won't be coming out tonight." AJ said as he sipped on her drink.

"I hate my brother." Seth started. "They way he treats Dolph is horrible and everyone turns a blind eye to it because they love Randy and he's an alpha. It's 2015, omegas shouldn't be treated this way." Seth ranted.

"In a normal family, this wouldn't be tolerated." AJ spoke up. "But this isn't a normal family and Randy is the only alpha son. He's poised to take over." AJ explained.

"Unless…" Dean trailed off and pointed at Seth. "You started to show interest." Dean commented and Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Dean questioned. "You're a natural leader and you're much smarter than Randy." Dean explained.

"And you know how much your parents love you. If you wanted to take over or have some part in the business, I'm sure Bob would let you." AJ suggested and Seth shook his head.

"No, you know this life isn't for me." Seth started to explain. "I just want to be a medical examiner and have boring nine to five job and not have to worry about someone shooting me in the back of my head." Dean and AJ both rolled their eyes.

"Boring doesn't suit you…doesn't suit any of us." Dean said. "We're all adventure seekers. I mean you're studying to be a medical examiner. You could have studied to be a normal doctor but instead you study to become a medical examiner."

Seth shrugged. "You know I've never been good with people." Seth reasoned. "Can't be a doctor if you aren't good with people."

"Haven't you ever seen House?" AJ questioned and Seth rolled his eyes as he took up his glass.

"House is a show. It's not real." Seth explained and Dean shrugged.

"All I'm saying is…long live the king." Dean said as he tipped his glass toward Seth before drinking the liquid down in a big gulp. Before Seth could ponder those thoughts, his phone went off. Seth quickly snatched up the phone and saw that he'd received a text from Roman saying he was on his way to the hotel and asking if Seth wanted him to come up. Seth smiled as he sent a text back saying that he would come down and meet Roman at the car. He wanted to ride around and hang out with the man.

"Saved by the bell…" AJ trailed off as Seth stood up. "Dolph?" AJ questioned and Seth quickly nodded.

"Yeah, Dolph needs me." Seth said. He felt bad using Dolph in his lies, but it was easy to believe that Dolph might need his help. He also didn't know if Roman wanted anyone to know about them. "See you losers later." Seth said before putting his glass down and walking out of the suite, leaving Dean and AJ to their own devices.

Seth quickly went back to his room and freshened up. Seth slipped off his sweats and put on skinny jeans and changed out of his loose T-shirt and into a tighter one. Seth slipped on his shoes, sprayed some cologne on, and fixed his hair before grabbing his wallet and leaving the room. Seth quickly hopped on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Seth was lucky enough to not run into anyone he knew on the elevator or in the lobby.

As the glass sliding doors opened and Seth stepped outside into the warm night Miami air, a black Cadillac coupe pulled up in front of him. Seth smiled as when he saw Roman step out of the car wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was pulled back in a bun so Seth could see all of his glorious face in the bright lights of the hotel.

Roman smiled at Seth as he walked over to him. Roman took Seth into a one armed hug and kissed Seth on the cheek. "Hey, sorry it took so long." Roman said as he forced himself to pull away from Seth. "Meeting went long and then Ata made us come home with here afterward to talk." Roman said as he went over and opened the door for Seth. Seth smiled and walked over to the car.

"No worries, hung out with Dean and AJ." Seth answered before getting into the car. Roman closed the door behind Seth before going over to the drivers seat and getting in the car. Roman closed the door behind himself before pulling off.

"How was that?" Roman asked as he quickly glanced over at Seth. Seth let out a huff of air and looked over at Roman.

"It was…interesting." Seth said and Roman let out a chuckle.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." Roman said and Seth smirked.

"Well." Seth started. "…we have all night."

* * *

><p>Dolph slipped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. Randy was laying across the bed in a pair of boxers, smoking marijuana and talking sips from a beer every so often. "Hey, Randy." Dolph called out in a soft, timid voice and Randy looked up at Dolph.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Seth wants to hang out…I was wondering if I could go hang with him?" Dolph asked. It was embarrassing for Dolph to have to ask for permission to do something or go somewhere, but he knew he would get a beating if he didn't.

Randy looked Dolph over. He was only wearing simple grey sweatpants, a T-shirt, and sneakers. Dolph looked normal and didn't give Randy any reason to believe he was lying. "Yeah, come here." Randy said and Dolph walked over to Randy. Randy sat up and kissed Dolph on the lips. "Tell my darling little brother I said hi." Randy said sarcastically and Dolph nodded and grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving the room.

As Dolph left the room, he quickly sent a text to Seth asking him to lie to Randy if he asked and to tell Randy that he was with Seth all night. Dolph hated to bring Seth into all of this, and he knew he would have to explain the situation to Seth, but he figured Seth wouldn't have a problem lying for him.

Dolph pocketed his phone before getting on the elevator and riding it down a floor. Dolph cautiously got off the elevator and walked swiftly down the hall until he was standing in front of Rey's door. Dolph knocked on the door and looked around as he waited for Rey to open up. Dolph didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Soon, the door opened and Rey was standing in front of him. "Come in." Rey said and grabbed Dolph's hand and pulled him into the room. Once the doors were closed, Rey pulled Dolph into his arms and kissed him.

"What do you want to do?" Rey asked and Dolph sighed.

"I just want to be held." Dolph answered honestly and Rey nodded and led Dolph to the bed and laid him down. Rey quickly joined him and wrapped his arms around Dolph as they settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>After riding around downtown Miami for a while, Roman and Seth ended up at the beach. The couple was sitting on the sand, with Seth settled between Roman's legs and his back to the alpha's chest. Roman had both of his hands wrapped around Seth's body as he held the omega. Seth let out a content sigh as a warm breezed flowed over them.<p>

"It's so nice here." Seth said as he looked out in front of him and stared at the water. "Kind of makes me wish I could stay here."

"There's nothing stopping you." Roman quickly interjected and Seth chuckled.

"I have school and my internship." Seth reasoned.

"You could transfer. There are great medical schools here, plenty of places to intern." Roman explained and Seth shook his head.

"Where would I live?" Seth asked.

"You could live with me." Roman offered and Seth let out a giggle and turned around to straddle Roman's lap, so now they were face to face.

"You don't know me that well…to offer me a place to stay." Seth started. "I could be crazy."

"You're probably the most sane out of your family…the most sane out of us all." Roman commented before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Seth's. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and deepened the kiss, allowing Roman's tongue to invade his mouth. Roman brought Seth impossible closer to him as they continued to make out. The intense kissing session was soon interrupted by Seth's phone going off. Seth slowly pulled back from Roman before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. Seth saw the text from Dolph, asking him to lie to Randy if Randy asked where he was.

"And this night has just gotten even more interesting." Seth huffed out and Roman quirked an eyebrow at Seth.

"What happened?" Roman asked and Seth looked away from his phone and at Roman.

"Dolph…he wants me to lie to Randy and say we were together if he ask. I have no problem lying to Randy, it just seems weird for Dolph to act like this." Seth explained and watched as Roman's facial expression change from neutral to all-knowing. "You know something?" Seth questioned and Roman shook his head.

"I don't know anything for sure…but I have some ideas." Roman explained and Seth started to press him for more information.

"What?" Seth asked. "What's going on with Dolph?"

"I don't want to stir the pot." Roman said and Seth playfully hit Roman on the shoulder. "I don't want to get Dolph in trouble."

"You know I wouldn't put Dolph at risk. I know how Randy is and I hate him for it." Seth explained and Roman nodded.

"When I left your room the other day, I met Dolph when he was getting off the elevator…I smelled around man on him." Roman explained and Seth gasped.

"This is great." Seth said and that reaction surprised Roman a little. "I mean, I've been pushing Dolph to get away from Randy and now it may be happening." Seth explained. "Lets keep this between us, okay?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Of course." Roman said. "You still haven't told me about the other interesting part of your night." Roman mentioned and Seth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just go back to making out?" Seth asked and Roman chuckled and gave Seth a quick kiss.

"After you tell me what else happened." Roman said and Seth sighed.

"Oh nothing…" Seth trailed off. "Just Dean and AJ want me to start a coup d'état. They said I would be better than Randy at leading the family-."

"You would be." Roman said, quickly cutting Seth off. "Randy is too reckless and, no disrespect, your father is being led by Vince and he's not actually leading his own family." Roman said and Seth nodded. What Roman was saying made plenty of sense, but it wasn't a path that Seth really wanted to explore…or was it?

Seth quickly shook his head. "No, I won't do it." Seth said before wrapping his arms around Roman and kissing him hard on the mouth. Roman returned the kissed as his hands roamed all over Seth's body before placing them on Seth's bum and squeezing it. Seth let out a small yelp that was swallowed by Roman's kisses.

Seth let his hands slide down Roman's strong torso until they came to Roman's belt. Seth pulled at the belt until he got it open before undoing Roman's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Seth reached into Roman's pants and Roman let out a gasp as Seth gripped his length and started to stroke him, effectively cutting off the kiss.

"I want you." Seth breathed out as he stroked Roman to full hardness. Roman growled and nipped at Seth's neck.

"Right here?" Roman questioned and Seth shook his head.

"Right here, right now." Seth said between kisses and Roman quickly shifted the couple so Seth was lying on his back on the sand and Roman was on top of him. Roman pulled back to take his and Seth's shirts off before continuing their kisses. As they kissed, Roman popped the button on Seth's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Roman let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to pull Seth's skinny jeans down. Those jeans looked good on Seth, but they were a pain to get off. Seth chuckled and lifted his hips to help Roman get his jeans off.

Roman finally got Seth's jeans and underwear off and the omega was finally naked underneath him. Roman sat up and took a moment to appreciate Seth's body. The way the moonlight shone on Seth's body made the omega look like a God.

"God, you're beautiful." Roman breathed out and Seth chuckled.

"I know." Seth said. "Now get to it." Seth playfully demanded and Roman fumbled with his jeans before pulling them and his boxers off. Roman leaned down and continued to kiss Seth, kissing along his jaw and neck, while his hand settled between Seth's legs.

Seth gasped and gripped Roman's biceps as Roman's fingers breached his entrance. Roman pumped his fingers slowly in and out of Seth as he continued to kiss along Seth's jaw and neck.

"You're so wet for me." Roman mumbled against Seth's neck and Seth could only moan in response, to consumed by the pleasure. "You ready for me?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah…" Seth moaned out. "Fuck me." Seth demanded and Roman pulled back, spilling his fingers from Seth, and reached for his jeans. He grabbed the jeans and pulled his wallet from the back pocket. He opened the wallet and took out the condom he'd brought with him. Roman wasn't sure if at the beginning of the night he would need it but, at this moment, he was glad he brought it with him.

Roman quickly opened the condom packet, pulled it out, and rolled the condom on his penis. Roman resettled between Seth's legs and slowly guided his length inside of Seth. Seth let out another loud gasp as Roman pushed inside of him. After a few moments of waiting, Roman started to slowly thrust in and out of Seth and created a nice rhythm for the couple. The couples' moans were drowned out by the crashing waves of the sea and the wildlife on the beach were the only witnesses to the lovers' copulation.

Soon the couple was falling over the edge and hit both of their climaxes. Roman slowly pulled back and took the condom off, throwing it down on the beach, before going back to cuddle with Seth. Seth let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned in closer to Roman.

"I have sand in places I didn't know it was possible to get sand." Seth joked and Roman chuckled and pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead. The couple continued to cuddle with one another as they gazed up at the moon, relishing in the nice afterglow of sex.

After a while, Seth reluctantly pulled away from Roman and told him that he should get back to the hotel. Roman agreed and the couple quickly dressed and then went back to the car. Roman drove Seth back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, the couple holding hands the whole way.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Seth kissed Roman goodnight before walking into the hotel. Seth moved quickly through the hotel lobby and jumped onto the elevator. Seth smiled as he rode the empty elevator up to his room. He couldn't remember a time where he'd felt happier. Seth couldn't believe he had to travel all the way to Florida to find some kind of happiness.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on his floor. The ding brought Seth out of his thoughts and he quickly stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed on him. At the same time, the elevator across the hall opened and Dolph stepped out. Seth looked up and smiled at Dolph and Dolph smiled back. Seth went over to Dolph and wrapped his arm around Dolph's shoulders and continued to walk down the hall toward their rooms.

"How was your night?" Seth asked Dolph.

"Good." Dolph said. "How was yours?" Dolph asked.

"Good." Seth answered and then a small silence fell over them.

"I know I need to explain that text and this night-." Dolph started but Seth cut him off.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Seth said. "Just be happy…and stay safe." Seth said as he reached his hotel room door. "Goodnight."

Dolph smiled and nodded. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>After a few more days of meetings, business deals, and secret rendezvous, the annual family meeting came to an end. The families decided that the Harts would host the meeting next year and Shawn and Bret were already mentally preparing for it.<p>

One by the one the families boarded their private planes and flew back to their homes. The McMahons were the last family to board their private plane home.

Dean smiled as he flopped down next to his husband on the plane. Hunter chuckled and looked over at Dean. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"I think Randy's little plan might have worked." Dean said. "Seth claimed he was hanging out with Dolph but I think Dolph was just covering for him…I think Seth was seeing someone." Dean said.

"Rey or Roman?" Hunter asked and Dean shrugged.

"I think Roman but I'm not sure." Dean said and turned to cuddle up with Hunter. "I don't know why I ever worried."

"I told you everything would work out." Hunter reassured him. "It always does."

But things didn't always work out and Dean and Hunter would soon find that out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


	6. Two Months (and some changes) Later

After the family meeting in Miami, life went back to normal for everyone…well almost back to normal. The trip to Miami had shook up some aspects of life in all five families. Little did they know that the family meeting and trip to Miami would be a catalyst for change and that their lives would never be the same going forward.

For Seth, the trip to Miami did his love life some good. Seth was still in contact with Roman. The couple talked everyday either on the phone or on a video chat. They could talk about anything and everything and occasionally the couple would fall asleep on the phone or video chat together. Seth wouldn't say that he loved Roman, but he definitely had feelings for the Samoan alpha. He just hoped Roman also had feeling for him.

It had been two months since the trip and Seth was itching to see Roman in person and Roman really wanted to hold Seth again. The couple actually started planning to see one another a few weeks after the trip, but Seth wasn't free to come until this weekend. Seth would go to Miami and spend a few days with Roman but before he left, he would have to take care of some business. Seth basically had everything handled, but there was still one thing he had to do: talk to Dolph.

Dolph wanted to talk to Seth about the night in Miami where he asked Seth to lie for him, but Seth always told Dolph that he didn't need an explanation. Dolph insisted over the last few days and that's why Seth was currently sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Dolph. Dolph asked Seth to meet him in the coffee shop and Seth agreed, knowing this was something Dolph couldn't talk about at the house he shared with Randy.

The bell above the coffee shop door rang out as the door opened and a patron stepped in. Seth looked up and smiled as he saw Dolph walk through the door. Seth waved Dolph over and Dolph smiled and quickly walked over to the table.

"Hey, I got you a green tea." Seth told Dolph as Dolph sat down across from Seth.

"Thanks." Dolph said as he grabbed the cup and took a drink from it.

"So…" Seth trailed off with a smirk on his face. Dolph saw the smirk and let out a chuckle.

"So in Miami…I met someone." Dolph said and Seth nodded and grabbed his cup of tea.

"Figures." Seth said and started to drink from his cup.

"I started seeing Rey." Dolph added and Seth eyes widened as he choked on his tea. "You okay?" Dolph asked as he watched Seth cough. Seth nodded and waited until he stopped coughing to speak.

"Rey? Rey Mysterio?" Seth questioned. "And I thought me dating Roman was bad."

Dolph gasped. "Oh my God, it worked." Dolph mumbled to himself.

"What?" Seth asked. He didn't catch everything Dolph said.

"What?" Dolph repeated. He just realized he said that out loud. He just hoped Seth didn't hear him. "Nothing, I just…Roman, huh?" Dolph quickly questioned.

Seth couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the mention of Roman. "Yeah, I really like him." Seth said and then shook his head. "But this isn't about me, how did you end up with Rey?" Seth asked.

"It was the first night in Miami. Everyone else went out and I guess you were off with Roman…" Dolph started and Seth sat on the edge of his seat as Dolph started to tell him the story. Dolph told Seth how Randy demanded he stay at the hotel and how he then went to the hotel bar to drown his sorrows but Rey came along and the duo talked and drank before going back up to Rey's room and having sex.

"Wow." Seth said as he fell back in his chair. "You used protection, didn't you?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"Of course. I'm not that stupid." Dolph said.

"So you really like Rey?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"I do. We've managed to keep in contact and he's amazing." Dolph said with a smile. This was the happiest Seth had ever seen Dolph. Dolph needed to be with Rey and Seth was going to make sure that happened.

"Do you want to see Rey again?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded vigorously.

"Of course…I just don't know how that would work without Randy getting suspicious." Dolph voiced his concern and Seth just smiled.

"You're coming with me to Miami the weekend. I'm going to visit Roman, but dad just thinks I'm going to the medical examiners convention in Tampa. He's letting me use the jet, I'll just tell dad and Randy that I don't want to go alone and that I want to bring you. You call Rey and tell him to meet you in Miami." Seth explained and Dolph scoffed at the idea.

"I know Randy won't care if I go with you, but Rey is a busy man. He's number two in the Del Rio family until little Joseph becomes of age. He can't just drop everything and meet me in Miami." Dolph tried to reason with Seth but Seth shook his head.

"If he likes you as much as you like him and if he misses you as much as you miss him, then he'll find a way to get his ass to Miami." Seth reasoned. "So call Rey and get ready because you're about to have an awesome weekend."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll have Alberto call you." Rey said to one of the director as he walked out of the porn studio. Rey really didn't like going to the porn studio to check up on things and pick up money. It was normally a job for Hunico, but he was out sick. Alberto didn't go to the studio out of respect for Ricardo, even though the omega said he didn't care if Alberto went, so that only left Rey. "I can't wait until Joseph grows up." Rey mumbled to himself before opening his car door and getting it.<p>

Rey slammed the door shut and let out a sigh before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and then started flipping through some pictures of Dolph. There was nothing sexual about the pictures, just some simple shots that Dolph had randomly sent him over the past two months. Rey smiled as he flipped through the pictures. He really missed having that face-to-face interaction with Dolph. He wanted to see Dolph again in person but didn't know how to get Dolph to Mexico without Randy interfering.

Rey put his phone down and started up the car. Rey had only been driving for about thirty minutes when his phone rang and vibrated across his passenger seat. Rey reached out with his hand and grabbed his phone. He took a brief glance at it and saw that it was Dolph. Rey smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey baby." Rey answered and he heard Dolph chuckle on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"Siting in a coffee shop." Dolph answered. Seth was long gone, but Dolph stayed behind. He was in no hurry to return to the house he shared with Randy. "So, I have a proposition for you." Dolph announced.

"Oh really?" Rey questioned. "What's that?"

"I'm going to Miami with Seth for the weekend." Dolph started. "I was wondering if you want to meet me there?" Dolph asked and then silence filled the air. Rey was silent because he was trying to figure out how he could move around his schedule to meet Dolph, but Dolph took it as a rejection. "I mean, you don't have to come. I know how busy you are…" Dolph trailed off.

"No, no. I'll be there." Rey said quickly. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see you again." Rey added. Dolph then quickly told Rey the arrival and departure times and what airport they would be flying into. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Rey said.

"See you then." Dolph said and then hung up the phone.

Rey hung up his phone and made sharp left turn as he raced over to Alberto and Ricardo's house. In record time, he was pulling into their driveway. Rey quickly made his way from his car to the front door. He knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later, Ricardo opened the door.

"Hey Rey." Ricardo said as he stepped out of the way to let Rey in the house. "Why don't you ever use your key?" Ricardo asked. Ricardo gave Rey a key to their home years ago as a precaution, but Rey rarely used it. He only used it when he knew no one was home and he needed to get something from Alberto's office.

"Didn't want to walk in on anything." Rey said and Ricardo shook his head.

"You know we don't do things like that in the open…not with Joseph around anyway." Ricardo said as he led Rey to the kitchen where Alberto and Joseph were eating lunch. "You want something to eat? There's plenty." Ricardo asked and Rey shook his head. Rey went over to little Joseph and kissed him on the forehead before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"No, I'm fine." Rey said. "I just wanted to let two know I'm going out of town this weekend and I'm using one of the private jets." Rey said and Alberto and Ricardo shared a look before looking away from each other and looking over at Rey.

"Out of town? Like on business?" Alberto asked and Rey shook his head. "No, like a vacation." Rey answered.

"Where are you going?" Ricardo asked.

"Miami." Rey answered and Ricardo and Alberto shared another look.

"You met someone in Miami." Ricardo stated and Rey's eyes widened as he looked at Ricardo. He swore sometimes that Ricardo was a psychic.

"How did you know?" Rey asked and Ricardo shrugged.

"You were basically M.I.A. the whole time we were in Miami, we only saw you at the planned functions. It was the only other option that actually made some sense…" Ricardo trailed off and looked over at Alberto. "And you owe me fifty bucks."

"I can't believe you two took out a bet." Rey scoffed.

"Three…We told Hunico about it and he got in on it. He owes me fifty bucks too." Ricardo answered.

"So you like this person?" Alberto asked.

"I mean he has to if he's going to fly to Miami for this person." Ricardo said.

"Yeah, I like him a lot…we're just taking it one day at a time." Rey said.

"Well, I wish you good luck and I hope it works out." Ricardo said. "Ata's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out you're actually dating someone and not just sleeping around." Ricardo said. "We won't tell anyone, by the way…unless you give us permission." Ricardo quickly added.

"Thanks." Rey said. "I'll see you all when I get back." Rey said and gave everyone hugs and kisses before he left the house. Rey looked at his watch as he walked to his car. He had many things to do before he left, but nothing would stop him from getting to Miami.

* * *

><p>Shawn sighed as he waited patiently in his doctor's office. For the Hart family, everyone went back to normal except for Shawn and his immune system. The first few weeks after his return, Shawn felt find. About a month after the Miami trip, Shawn started to feel sick. He was nauseated and vomited through out the day. He was always tired and had trouble getting a good night's sleep, he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable sleeping position and it seemed like he always had to pee. Shawn tried to hold off on going to the doctor, thinking everything might work out and go back to normal, but it didn't. Bret never liked seeing Shawn sick, so he convinced Shawn to go to the doctor.<p>

"Shawn Hart!" A nurse called out and Shawn got up from his seat and followed him to the back. The nurse took his weight, blood pressure, and heart rate before leaving Shawn in a room to wait for the doctor. After a few minutes passed, the doctor came in and Shawn told the doctor about all of his symptoms. The doctor gave Shawn a plastic cup and directed him to the bathroom. Shawn urinated in the cup and gave it to one of the nurses to run tests. Afterward he was brought back to his room to wait for the results. After a few moments, the doctor came back in to give Shawn the results.

"Just like I thought…you're pregnant." The doctor announced.

"Pregnant?" Shawn questioned as his hand went up to touch his stomach. "I can't be pregnant. I'm so careful and I'm so old." Shawn said and the doctor chuckled.

"You know omega fertility doesn't decrease with age." The doctor explained and Shawn nodded, one of the few banes of an omega's existence. "It's perfectly healthy for you to carry a baby at your age. Now, lay back." The doctor said and Shawn laid back and lifted his shirt. The doctor powered up the sonogram machine and grabbed the Doppler, placed the gel on the Doppler, and then placed the Doppler on Shawn's stomach and moved it around. "You're about two months along." The doctor said before turning the screen so Shawn could see his baby, that wasn't much bigger than a kidney bean. The doctor printed off the sonogram picture before putting the Doppler up and turning off the machine

"Miami…" Shawn mumbled to himself as the doctor gave him a tissue. Shawn wiped the gel off his stomach and sat up.

"Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and here's a picture of your baby." The doctor said and gave Shawn the two pieces of paper. "Would you like to make an appointment for next month?"

"No…I'll call and set up one." Shawn said and slid off the table. "Thank you." Shawn said and quickly left the room and walked out of the office. Shawn was still in a small state of shock when he sat down in his car. He just couldn't believe he was pregnant again. After he gave birth to Adam, he and Bret decided they were done with having more children. They had been very careful over the years, but this time they slipped up. As Shawn drove home, he wondered what Bret and the children would think about this. Shawn wondered if Bret would want another child or if the children would welcome a much younger sister or brother.

Once Shawn was home, he hid the prescription and the sonogram picture in his nightstand and then went about his day as if nothing happened. That night when he and Bret were laying in bed, Shawn decided to break the news to his husband. Shawn reached into the nightstand and grabbed the sonogram picture and turned back to Bret. "So I went to the doctor." Shawn started.

Bret grabbed the remote, muted the television, and turned to Shawn. "And what did they say? Are you okay?" Bret asked and Shawn nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Shawn said and then handed the sonogram picture to Bret. "Two months."

"Miami…" Bret said Shawn nodded as Bret took the picture and looked at it. "Wow…" Bret trailed off as he looked at the picture.

"How are you feeling about this?" Shawn asked and Bret looked away from the picture and up at Shawn.

"Good…we're going to have a baby." Bret said with a smile.

"You aren't worried about this?" Shawn questioned. "About our age?" Shawn asked and Bret sighed.

"No, I'm not worried." Bret said. "Yeah, we're rather old to be having children, but we're having one and we need to live in the now." Bret explained. "I'm not worried about the future. Lets just take this day by day." Bret said and then kissed Shawn and placed his hand on Shawn stomach. "We need another omega." Bret stated.

"Omega?" Shawn questioned with a chuckle. He would have thought that Bret would want another alpha child.

"Yeah, we already have two alphas, we need another omega to balance it out." Bret reasoned. "And one that looks like me." Bret added and Shawn chuckled. All of the children were blond and favored Shawn more than Bret.

"What will the children think?" Shawn asked and Bret shrugged.

"They'll be fine." Bret said. "You'll see…everything will be just find."

* * *

><p>Roman tried to concentrate on what Ata was saying, he really was. He knew this meeting was important, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. The only thing he was focused on was his phone. He was sending text to Seth and the omega never failed to make him smile and laugh. He had already let out some chuckles during the meeting. He was sure Ata was going to put him through the ringer after everyone left.<p>

"You were right." Seth's text appeared on his phone screen and Roman frowned.

"I know I'm right…about what exactly?" Roman sent back and then looked up to pay attention, but that didn't last because he received another text from Seth.

"Dolph is seeing someone else. He's flying with me to Miami to be reunited with his lover." Seth texted back.

"How romantic…I can't wait until you get here." Roman sent back and looked up to see Ata staring a hole in him. Roman gulped and then slipped his phone in his pocket. Ata smiled before turning toward the person that was currently talking. Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but reframed from looking at it. After a couple of minutes, the meeting was over. Roman shook hands with the guest and then Ata led them out. Roman quickly reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Can't wait to see you too. We're going to have some fun." Seth had sent and Roman chuckled.

"So much fun, you won't be able to handle it." Roman quickly texted back. Roman pocketed the phone as Ata walked into the room. She smirked and walked over to Roman.

"Now who was so important that you had to text them during this meeting?" Ata asked. Roman was about to answer but Ata held up her hand. "Let me guess…a little omega?" Ata questioned and Roman laughed.

"Am I that easy to read?" Roman asked and it was Ata's turn to laugh.

"I was a young alpha once. I know how we operate." Ata said. "Nothing can distract an alpha from business…except a pretty omega." Ata said and then led Roman into the kitchen. Roman sat at the island while Ata grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. "Tell me something." Ata said as she poured herself and Roman a drink.

"Yeah?" Roman questioned before picking up the drink and taking a sip.

"Does this omega have two-toned hair?" Ata said and Roman's eyes widened. "We're gonna have to work on your poker face. You can't be a top player in this family if you can't lie effectively." Ata jokes before taking a gulp of her bourbon.

"You're okay with it?" Roman asked. "Me dating Seth?"

Ata shrugged. "I know Seth is Orton's kid, but he seems nice. Besides Bob doesn't run his family, Vince does and Seth doesn't seem to be under Vince's spell." Ata said. "I may be wrong, but I think he's good for you." Ata said before finishing off her bourbon. "Now if only I could find someone for Rey." Ata stated and Roman couldn't hold back the scoff.

"What was that for?" Ata asked about Roman's scoff. "You know something, don't you?"

"I gotta go get my house ready for Seth. He's coming this weekend." Roman said, trying to change the subject. "Love you." Roman said and kissed Ata's cheek.

"That's fine, don't tell me! I'll find out!" Ata yelled out as Roman walked away. "And you better bring Seth to Evan's baby shower!"

"We'll be there." Roman said as he walked out of the house. He had completely forgotten all about the baby shower. Roman took out his phone and dialed Seth's number. A minute hadn't passed before Seth picked up the phone.

"Hey babe." Roman started. "How do you feel about baby showers?"

* * *

><p>Shane McMahon sighed as he pulled into the McMahon mansion driveway. It had been two months since the family meeting in Miami and, in all that time, Shane waited patiently for an answer on whether he could start his own family. Shane wanted the opportunity to prove to his father that he was worth something, that he wasn't just the nobody beta. He was everything Hunter and Stephanie were…and even more.<p>

Shane was a little shocked when Vince called him and told him to come over. He figured it would take more time for everything to get settled, but Shane didn't question it. He quickly dressed and headed out the door, eager to get his answer. Shane just knew it would be a positive one.

Shane left his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A butler answered the door and told him that his parents were in Vince's office. Shane swiftly moved through the house until he reached Vince's office. Shane knocked hard on the door.

"Come in!" Vince yelled out and Shane opened the door and stepped inside.

"Shane, sweetheart." Eric called out and went over to Shane and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey dad." Shane said and hugged Eric. Shane broke the embrace and went over to Vince. "Pops."

"Shane, sit." Vince said and pointed to the chair across his desk. Shane took a seat across from Vince while Eric took a seat on the couch in the office. "So, I've talk to all the families about your request and given them some time to review it." Vince said, lying to his son as Shane sat on the edge of his seat. "And they didn't go for it. I'm sorry son." Vince said and watched as the emotions drained from his sons face. There was no sadness or frustration on Shane's face. There was nothing in his eyes and a blank expression on his face.

"They said no?" Shane questioned and Vince nodded.

"I'm sorry Shane. That why it took so long to get answer. I was hoping that if they let it stew for a while, gave them some time to think about everything, they would say yes but they didn't." Vince explained as he had practiced.

"Do you know why they said no?" Shane asked.

"They gave bullshit reasons, but it all boils down to greed. They don't want you cutting into their profits. I tried to explain that you'd be operating out of the northeast, but they weren't hearing it." Vince quickly made up. "I'm sorry son, maybe we'll try again in a few years." Vince suggested and Shane let out a sigh.

"Yeah pops, I'm sorry too." Shane said and then got up and left without another word.

Eric sighed and went over to Vince after Shane left. "I don't like this…lying to my children."

"Don't worry Eric." Vince said. "This is what's best for business. You'll see, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Eric said. "I really do."

Shane was fuming to say the least as he stormed out of his parent's home and walked back to his car. Shane hopped in his car and drove erratically back to his home. He was amazed that he hadn't been stopped by any police. He still couldn't believe they shot his idea down, that was his future. It was what he was banking on and now…nothing.

Shane quickly pulled into his garage and exited his car, entering his own lavish mansion and slammed the door behind him. He could smell baked goods as he stepped into his house but even the promise of cookies or cake couldn't improve his mood. Shane stalked through his home until he reached the kitchen.

"I thought we talked about slamming the doors and channeling our anger." The omega said as he held his lollipop in his hand.

Shane sighed and crossed the kitchen to take a seat at the island. "I know Rose." Shane said and leaned over to kiss his omega, Adam, but Shane always called him by his last name, Rose. Adam returned the kiss and then let out a sigh.

"Something tells me the night didn't go as planned." Adam said and Shane nodded.

"They said no." Shane answered and Adam picked up a plate of cookies and dropped them in front of Shane. "Eating my feelings away won't help me."

"Helps me." Adam answered and Shane shook his head.

"No, there's only one way…one thing that will make me feel better." Shane said and Adam quirked an eyebrow as Shane abruptly left the table.

"Shane, where are you going?" Adam yelled out.

"Office, I have work to do." Shane said and continued down the hall to his office. Shane walked into his office and closed the door behind him before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey there." Shane said as the person on the other end answered. "I need a favor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
